Ragdoll
by koukin
Summary: Bajo la lluvia fue que lo encontre. Pobre muñeco de trapo, espera por alguien que le enseñe a coser los desperfectos de su vida. "No se por que pense que serias diferente a los demas... ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON UN ASCO!" Chap 4 Johan-Ju
1. Bajo la lluvia fue que lo encontre

"Dialogo entre comillas"

¡HI yooo!!

¿Cómo andan el día de hoy pequeñas criaturas del mundo otaku/yaoi/bishonentastico?

Esta es una entrega especial que acaba de llegar directito de un lejano pero bien lejano y remoto país conocido como "Koukin World" (estoy hablando de mi cerebro y digo remoto y lejano por que en realidad es algo muuuuy difícil de encontrar jajaja)

A partir de este fic empezare a incluir ciertas aclaraciones ¿Ok? Empezando con la que probablemente sea la más importante.

"_**NO SOY UNA CHICA, SOY UN CHICO"**_

Lo digo por que ya van varias veces que me dicen chica y no soy una jijiji. No creo que sea tan difícil creer que un chico escriba yaoi ni se exprese tan abiertamente de relaciones entre dos hombres sin sentir las nauseas que un "macho" debería de sentir normalmente (aclaración: tampoco soy un machista ni un homo fóbico, encuentro realmente lindo el yaoi por no decir que lo amo, menos el que a leguas se nota que es hardcore e involucra a hombres calvos, gordos y viejos verdes ew asco)

Y también de ahora en adelante que lean un fic mío vendrán las aclaraciones de que significa cada cosa, se que soy un bruto por no haberlas incluido antes jijiji gommen nasai.

"Dialogo entre comillas"

"**Pensamientos en negitas"**

"_**Textos o escritos en cursiva y negritas"**_

Y pues ya sin más que agregar vayamos a la razón por la cual dieron click…

"_**Bajo la lluvia fue que lo encontré"**_

Era de noche en la academia del duelo, el viento soplaba entre los árboles provocando que estos agitaran furiosos sus ramas de un lado al otro. Parecía ser que se avecinaba una tormenta, ya que en esa época era bastante común debido a que estaban en pleno verano.

A pesar de las condiciones climáticas un joven de orbes esmeraldas se encontraba de paseo por el bosque, curiosamente el chico había encontrado un camino que según el nunca en su estadía en la academia había visto y eso que el era de la clase de chicos que les fascina caminar y caminar por ahí para ver el panorama.

"Me parece curioso este camino ¿hasta donde llegara?" Se preguntaba a si mismo Johan Andersen mientras que continuaba con su camino.

Pronto no tardo en comenzar a llover a lo que el blunette se hecho a correr en dirección a un árbol lo suficientemente frondoso como para detener el paso de la tormenta que sin piedad se había desatado.

Jadeante y con las ropas húmedas se recargo contra el tronco del árbol mientras se dejaba caer poco a poco hasta llegar a tomar asiento en una de las raíces que emergían del suelo.

"Vaya que se ha venido fuerte la lluvia je jeje" reía para si mismo Johan, pero todo cambio repentinamente al escuchar unos ruidos extraños.

"Snif… snif…"

Se escuchaban por lo bajo los sollozos lastimeros de lo que para el blunette seguro se trataba de un alma en pena.

"¿Qu… que demonios es eso?" tartamudeo un poco al oír que los sollozos se hacían mas frecuentes y dolidos, mientras que a la par se percato de que dichos provenían de un lugar cercano a el.

"Esto no me gusta para nada ¿Qué tal que sea algo con lo que no este preparado lidiar? ¿Y si es la tal sadako?" se espantaba a si mismo mientras sentía como algo se posaba sobre su hombro.

"¿Ruby ruby?" la pequeña criatura miraba con algo de confusión a su amo ya que este tenia el rostro morado y había tenido que morderse la mano para no gritar debido a la sorpresa que le dio la bestia de cristal

"No vuelvas a hacer eso ruby, casi me matas del susto" reprendió Johan tratando de no alzar mucho la voz "Además ¿Qué quieres decir con que estoy exagerando?"

"Ruby ruby ruby"

"Claro que no es exageración, Tenjoin-Kun me dijo que sadako era un fantasma muy popular en Japón, además de que también ha habido muchas muertes relacionadas con ella ¿Y si ya se canso de los japoneses y se le antojo de postre algo mas internacional como yo que se, un europeo?" era obvio que el blunette estaba pasando por un ataque de paranoia a tal grado que ya había olvidado el llanto lastimero.

"Ruby" le miro a los ojos la pequeña criatura morada.

"Estas loco, va a ver tu si quieres"

"Ruby ruby"

"Claro que soy un hombre"

"Ruby"

"Si lo pones así creo que soy mas un puberto jijiji" reía tontamente el chico en un intento por zafarse de la situación pero como veía que su pequeño compañero no lo dejaría en paz hasta que se cerciorara de que era lo que estaba pasando termino por acceder.

Camino en dirección a unos arbustos que estaban justo en frente de donde el se había situado con anterioridad, antes de atravesarlos le mando una mirada a Ruby. "Si me muero en tu conciencia quedara" dijo con pequeñas cascadas de lagrimas mientras que la bestia tenia una enorme gota en su cabeza.

Tomo un poco de aire y cerro los ojos fuertemente. Atravesó los arbustos a la espera de que algún anima del inframundo saltara sobre el para arrastrarlo bajo tierra y ya una vez en el infierno ser devorado por sadako, el coco y Michael Jackson.

Nada. No había sucedido absolutamente nada, abrió los ojos y empezó a escudriñar todo el lugar frente a el pero aun así no encontró nada, hasta que….

"snif… snif…"

Justo a su lado izquierdo se habían escuchado los sollozos una vez mas, se le helo la sangre y de inmediato su color paso a ser completamente blanco ya que con la palabra "pálido" se habría quedado corto. Mecánicamente su cabeza giro poco a poco hacia la izquierda esperando ver por fin a su pesadilla a la cara pero igual no hubo resultado.

"¿Qué demo…?" no fue hasta que bajo la mirada que se percato de algo que estaría a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre. "Creo que no me equivoque, realmente es algo con lo que no podía lidiar" dijo Johan mientras que sentía una horrenda punzada en el pecho.

Ahí frente a el se encontraba Judai amarrado al tronco de un árbol, amordazado, con la ropa hecha gironés, de sus ojos brotaban gruesas y amargas lagrimas.

"Por dios Judai ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?" cuestiono a su mejor amigo mientras le quitaba la mordaza de la boca. Judai solo permanecía cabizbajo y sin indicio de querer decir nada.

Johan se había dedicado a retirar la cuerda que sujetaba al castaño sin poder obviar los restos de un fluido blanquecino que la lluvia no había podido arrastras con ella. Se encontraban por todo su cuerpo, en su cabello, cara, pecho, piernas y en lo que una vez fue su ropa. El blunette se estremeció cuando un pensamiento golpeo su cabeza.

"**Ha sido violado"**

"Judai ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Es horrible" se acerco hacia su amigo para tener un contacto mas cercano con el en un intento de confortarlo, acción a la cual Judai lo evadió haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras se pegaba de nuevo al tronco del árbol.

"No me toques Johan, yo… yo…"

"¿Tu que? ¿Qué hay de malo amigo?" pregunto el blunette con evidente preocupación en su tono de voz.

"Yo… yo estoy sucio, soy alguien repugnante que no merece ser tocado por alguien tan puro como tu" contesto con la voz cortada y tímida el castaño mientras que abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho y escondía su cabeza entre ellas en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza.

"**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las personas que me pudieron encontrar tubo que ser Johan?" ** Se cuestionaba mentalmente Judai

¡PLAFF!!

Se escucho un golpe seco. Judai alzo un poco la vista para ver a su mejor amigo quien había estrellado su puño con ira contra la madera, justo a un lado de la cabeza del castaño.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?" decía con rabia el blunette mientras que las lagrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro "¡Sucio y repugnante fue aquel bestia que te ha hecho esto!!"

"¿Joh… Johan?" el menor miraba extrañado al chico de las bestias de cristal.

"Esto es algo por lo que no tienes que pasar solo Judai, al menos puedes contar que yo voy a estar aquí para ti" entonces una sonrisa comprensiva atravesó el rostro del mayor.

Ante esto los ojos del castaño se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿Cómo era posible que dentro de un apersona hubiese tanta amabilidad?

Judai se lanzo en los brazos de Johan mientras que se aferraba de la camisa mojada del chico y comenzaba a llorar amargamente enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

"Esta bien Judai, solo déjalo salir" dijo el blunette mientras que cerraba sus brazos protectoramente alrededor del castaño y lo jalaba hacia si para darle mas seguridad.

En esa posición se encontraron por un buen rato, la lluvia no daba indicios de querer desistir así que no tenían de otra mas que regresar a los dormitorios de lo contrario seguro que ambos pescarían un resfriado.

"Judai, tenemos que regresar o de lo contrario nos enfermaremos por estar a la intemperie" Johan sintió como su amigo se estremeció con nerviosismo en sus brazos "¿Sucede algo malo?"

"Es… es solo que no puedo volver, de seguro en estos momentos Sho y Kenzan me están esperando y no puedo dejar que me vean en este estado tan lastimero, tan patético" se percibía el dolor y la vergüenza en la voz del castaño.

"De hecho tenia pensado que fueras a mi dormitorio" Judai miro los ojos esmeraldas con temor y comenzó a temblar, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

"**¿Por qué reacciona de esa manera? Tal vez cree que yo también le are algo malo ¿A tal grado esos desgraciados lo habrán dañado mentalmente?" **pensó el blunette.

De inmediato Johan abrazo fuertemente al menor mientras que lo recargaba contra su pecho. Acaricio un poco su cabello y le dio un beso en la frente.

"No te preocupes amigo, no se que sea exactamente lo que cruce por tu mente en estos momentos pero puedes confiar que no intentare aprovecharme de este momento de vulnerabilidad por el que estas pasando" ante esto el castaño se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver el rostro del europeo solo para posar su mirada chocolate en la esmeralda del otro buscando algo que lo hiciera dudar de lo que el chico acababa de decir recientemente. Nada. Era honestidad pura la que emanaba de la mirada calida del blunette. "Dime algo Judai ¿Podrías confiar un poco mas en mi?" pregunto con voz calida a su amigo.

"Lo lamento mucho Johan… es solo… es solo que yo…" el chico se vio interrumpido mientras que con lagrimas en los ojos miraba a su acompañante.

"No tienes nada de que disculparte Judai, es perfectamente normal tu actitud" decía el europeo mientras que con su mano delicadamente retiraba las lagrimas del rostro del menor entre sus brazos "No puedo esperar que seas el revoltoso de siempre después de haber tenido una experiencia tan traumante, así que no te preocupes, anda ¿Que tal si nos vamos de una vez?"

"Esta bien, muchas gracias Johan" dijo el castaño mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Perfecto, pero antes de irnos permíteme tantito" decía el blunette mientras se hincaba a un lado del castaño, posteriormente se retiro el chaleco y estaba a punto de quitarse también la camisa cuando Judai lo detuvo.

"¿Qué… que estas haciendo?" la preocupación del castaño había vuelto "¿Creí que no me harías daño?"

Ante esa pequeña escena el mayor no pudo más que reír.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto con enfado y unas cuantas lagrimas el menor.

"Es solo que me iba a quitar la camisa para cubrirte a ti tontito" dijo el blunette mientras que acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza del castaño.

Para ese entonces el hero apenas se había percatado de su desnudes ya que sus ropas habían quedado hechas jirones no había nada que cubriera en mayoría su cuerpo expuesto.

Salio de sus cavilaciones al sentir como cariñosamente Johan amarraba su camisa a la cadera del chico en un intento por tapar el exceso de piel expuesta a la vista. Posteriormente cargo al castaño en brazos al estilo novia.

"Ba… bájame por favor… yo… yo puedo caminar solo" rogaba un poco avergonzado el chico de ojos chocolate al verse alzado en el aire mientras sentía el pecho desnudo de su amigo.

"Claro que no, no dejare que andes caminando por ahí como si nada mínimo hasta que nos hagamos cargo de tus heridas ¿OK? Además, si lo que te preocupa es que alguien nos vea puedes estar tranquilo, conozco este bosque como la palma de mi mano y se por donde podemos entrar a mi dormitorio sin que nadie nos vea"

"Realmente piensas en todo" susurro Judai.

"Claro, recuerda que soy el alumno mas brillante de la academia del norte así que no es para sorprenderse jijiji" río tontamente mientras sentía al chico entre sus brazos acurrucarse contra su pecho.

"Muchas gracias Johan-Kun" fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el castaño antes de caer rendido en los brazos del blunette. La calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, el sentimiento sublime que le provocaba el contacto de su rostro contra el amplio y bien delineado pecho de Johan que a la par con el latir de su corazón lo hacían sentirse hechizado, como si se encontrara inmerso en un mundo de fantasía. Nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida pero era algo que deseaba pudiera durar una eternidad, al estar en los brazos del europeo sentía que nada en el mundo podía hacerlo sentir triste, miserable o infeliz "Desearía que esto pudiese durar una eternidad" inconscientemente hablo dormido.

El blunette al escuchar las palabras de su amigo no pudo mas que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía la expresión de serenidad que su rostro reflejaba en ese momento, deposito un pequeño beso en su frente a la par que hacia un poco mas fuerte el agarre en el cuerpo del chico, quería apresurarse a llegar al dormitorio antes de que la lluvia causase estragos en su salud.

¡ACHUU!!

"Demasiado tarde" musito Johan mientras que un pequeño hilo de moco colgaba de su nariz yendo de un lado al otro como si siguiera el compás del caminar del chico. Gracias a dios estaban a un par de pasos de llegar al dormitorio, al menos de esa manera ambos podrían tomar un baño caliente y después descansar tranquilamente "Seguro que después de un baño caliente te sentirás como nuevo" dijo mas para si mismo el europeo mientras que tranquilamente se adentraba en el dormitorio azul cargando el pequeño bulto chocolate en sus brazos.

_**Continuara…**_

Bueno, espero que este fic sea de su agrado ya que tengo un par de cosillas planeadas para el futuro jojojo.

Johan: así que no sean malitos y déjenos un review ¿va que va?

Cuídense gente y nos vemos en el próximo chappy

Ambos: ¡Bye bii!!

"_**¿Crees que es fácil ser un bishonen?...**_

…_**¡Mírame pero no me toques!!"**_


	2. Mientras que sus sueños y esperanzas

Sus sentidos se encontraban nublados debido a la calidez que lo envolvia en ese momento, sus ojos aun cerrados por el confort que le brinda el encontrarse sobre una superficie tan mullida y suave mientras que su nariz ya lograba percibir el olor de lo qu

¡HI yo!!

Bueno, la verdad es que me da gusto saber que este fic tiene aceptación al igual que mis anteriores fics.

Comenzaba a deprimirme por que creí que después de hacer el anuncio de que era un chico y no una chica nadie me mandaría un review, pero con gusto descubrí que no es así. ¡Hurray for me!!

Bueno, las aclaraciones de siempre.

"Diálogos entre comillas"

"**Pensamientos en negritas"**

"_**Cualquier texto o x que se deba leer en negrita cursiva"**_

"**Mientras que sus sueños y esperanzas se escapaban por las roturas de su cuerpo"**

Sus sentidos se encontraban nublados debido a la calidez que lo envolvía en ese momento, sus ojos aun cerrados por el confort que le brinda el encontrarse sobre una superficie tan mullida y suave mientras que su nariz ya lograba percibir el olor de lo que parecía ser un sutil aroma a duraznos.

Entre abrió los ojos un poco solo para percatarse que se encontraba sobre una enorme cama y que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un cobertor que era el que se encargaba de mantenerlo tibio.

Se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en medio de la enorme cama y giro su cabeza en todas direcciones intentando reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. El miedo le invadió al recordar lo que le había pasado momentos antes.

"**Vamos… grita aun que sea un poco pequeña perra"**

De inmediato alzo ambas manos hacia su cabeza para cubrir sus oídos en un intento por sofocar aquellas voces que venían de su subconsciente.

"Por favor… snif… deténganse"

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, los sollozos se hicieron más y más sonoros mientras que el pobre castaño yacía acostado sobre las sabanas en posición fetal mientras que cubría su cuerpo completamente con el cobertor.

En el baño Johan comenzó a escuchar los ruidos provenientes de la habitación, que ya habían pasado de ser simples sollozos a gritos de agonía y desesperación. Corrió a un lado de la cama mientras que intentaba quitarle el cobertor a Judai para saber la razón por la cual el castaño se retorcía frenéticamente sobre las sabanas.

Al sentir las manos de alguien tratando de remover la única barrera que lo protegía de quien el hero creyó ser su atacante comenzó a entrar en pánico total.

"¡NO POR FAVOR… NO MAS… NO MAS!!" Gritaba desesperado.

"¡Judai, por dios tranquilízate… solo soy yo, Johan!!"

Al ver que el menor no tenia ni la menor intención de detenerse opto por saltar sobre el para contenerlo con su propio cuerpo, una vez así enrosco sus brazos alrededor del chico que se encontraba debajo de el.

"¡ SE LOS RUEGO… DEJENME IR POR FAVOR… SNIF… JURO QUE NO LE DIRE A NADIE PERO DEJENME YA!!"

A duras penas y con mucho esfuerzo el blunette logro retirar la parte del cobertor que cubría el rostro del castaño.

"¡Judai… mírame, soy yo!!" Dijo Johan mientras que veía la expresión de pavor en la cara de su amigo "Tranquilo, los chicos malos ya se fueron, solo estamos tu y yo"

El castaño se relajo un poco, pero se sentía mal aun. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que ellos pudieran volver a venir por el y hacerlo de nuevo el juguete de sus bajos placeres.

El abuso en la vida de Judai había sido constante. Prácticamente desde el primer día en la academia de duelos, pero el nunca quiso decir nada acerca de ello. La razón. Se encontraba amenazado.

Al sentir un gentil contacto sobre su espalda fue que Salio de sus cavilaciones. Era la mano de Johan que cariñosamente frotaba su espalda en un intento de hacer sentir mas tranquilo al castaño.

"Tranquilo Judai, aquí estas seguro, te prometo que mientras estés aquí nadie te va a poner un dedo encima" susurraba dulcemente al oído del menor.

"Lo… lo siento mucho" tartamudeo el castaño.

"Tonto, no tienes nada que lamentar, es normal que te encuentres asustado" Johan estaba retirando poco a poco el cobertor que cubría el cuerpo del menor "Solo relájate y deja que yo me encargue de ti ¿OK?"

El hero asintió con la cabeza. Se le hizo un poco raro que su amigo le estuviese sacando el cobertor de encima. Mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente desnudo.

"No… espera…" intento detener el castaño pero ya era muy tarde, Johan había mandado a volar el cobertor lejos de el " Jo… Johan… ¿Que te sucede?"

"¿A mi? Nada Judai, pero al que pronto le va a suceder algo va a ser a ti jajaja" Johan río maliciosa y macabramente.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios le esta pasando al mundo?

En un intento desesperado brinco de la cama corriendo en dirección a la puerta pero pronto fue detenido al sentir la mano de Johan tirar de sus cabellos.

"¡AHG!" se quejo el menor mientras era arrastrado de nuevo a la cama y depositado ahí con brusquedad.

Johan no perdió tiempo y de inmediato se posiciono sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo mientras que con sus manos sostenía las de Judai fuertemente detrás de su cabeza.

"Johan te lo ruego… snif… no hagas esto… no tu… snif" comenzó a implorar el menor.

La sonrisa del blunette no pudo ser más pronunciada y retorcida. Al parecer los ruegos de Judai solo lo hacían excitarse más.

"¿Por qué habría de detenerme cuando esto es tan placentero para mi?"

El corazón del hero fue a estrellarse contra el suelo.

"¿Por qué todos me hacen esto? ¿Por qué yo?" lloraba el castaño.

"Eso es por que eres una puta Judai. Y una puta no merece amor de nadie, solo merece ser un juguete mas para la sociedad, para nuestra diversión jajajaja" decía como si fuera la cosa mas divertida del mundo.

En ese momento toda la vida del pequeño se fue al carajo. Estaba arto. Ya no quería seguir viviendo mas en ese mundo podrido.

"Seria mejor si estuviera muerto" susurro por lo bajo, sin expresión alguna en su voz o en su rostro.

"Si así lo deseas te puedo ayudar a lanzarte del techo de la escuela, pero no sin antes darte una pequeña despedida" al terminar la frase el blunette chasque sus dedos y de inmediato comenzaron a salir varios estudiantes de todas direcciones. Del closet, del cuarto de baño, incluso varios irrumpieron en la habitación por las ventanas del balcón y la puerta principal, todos ellos desnudos.

Aquella multitud se acercaba hacia la cama con miradas llenas de morbo y lujuria.

"Por Judai, la mejor zorra que la academia de duelo haya tenido" lanzo al aire Johan mientras que los demás vitoreaban lo que el blunette acababa de decir.

Sin previo aviso aquella multitud se lanzo sobre la cama, algunos tocando la piel expuesta del menor, otros solo sofocándolo con el peso de sus cuerpos.

"Espero que vayas a disfrutar esto tanto como yo" susurro el europeo al oído de su mejor amigo mientras separaba sus piernas y se posicionaba en medio de ellas "Trata de no gritar mucho… no, mejor si, me gustan los escandalosos jajaja"

De inmediato un punzante dolor recorrió todo el cuerpo del castaño.

"¡AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

El grito se escucho por toda la habitación.

Cuando el castaño abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación oscura. Esta solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por los enormes ventanales.

A su lado se encontraba Johan dormido con la cabeza reposando sobre la orilla de la cama mientras que su cuerpo permanecía sentado sobre el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. Le estaba sujetando la mano.

Judai lo miro un poco incrédulo, levanto las sabanas para descubrir que tenia puesto un pijama que evidentemente le quedaba grande y luego regreso su mirada hacia el blunette que dormía placidamente a un lado de el.

"¿Jo… Johan?" llamo el menor.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de su amigo.

"Por favor Johan, despierta" lo sacudió un poco.

"¿Qué pasa Judai?" pregunto somnoliento a su amigo.

"¿ Tu… tu crees que … que soy la zorra de la academia?" tartamudeo un poco.

La pregunta le callo como balde de agua fría.

"Claro que no Judai ¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo?" dijo entre preocupado, ofendido y molesto al mismo tiempo.

"Es que yo… tuve un sueño. En el ellos venían de nuevo a violarme, pero eras tu quien los llamaba"

"¿YO?" dijo incrédulo el europeo.

"De hecho, tu me sostenías con mucha fuerza y me maltratabas mientras que los llamabas, luego tu… tu…" dudo un poco en terminar.

"¿Yo que?" pregunto preocupado.

"Luego tu me violabas también" las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Judai, apretaba fuertemente sus puños en las sabanas al punto de que estos se tornaran blancos.

El horror en los ojos de Johan era indescriptible. ¿Cómo era posible que Judai pensara algo así de el? Se sentía destrozado, sentía que le acababan de sacar el corazón y lo habían hecho pedazos justo frente a sus ojos.

Judai veía que su amigo no decía ni reaccionaba de ningún modo, solo estaba ahí sentado a orillas de la cama con la mirada hacia el suelo y sus ojos cubiertos por aquellos mechones de cabello azulado. De un momento a otro vio como Johan levantaba ambos brazos.

"**¡Esta molesto!!" ** Pensó el castaño.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente a la espera de que los puños del europeo se impactaran contra su cuerpo, pero en lugar de eso solo sintió como era jalado contra el cuerpo de Johan.

"**¿Me… me esta abrazando? ¿Por qué?"**

En instantes sintió como gruesas y calidas gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro.

"**¿Esta llorando?… ¿Por que llora?"**

"Por favor Judai…snif… no pienses que yo seré capaz de hacerte una atrocidad así… snif… yo seria incapaz de hacerte algo tan horrible como eso" lloraba desconsolado el blunette.

Johan había cerrado un poco mas el abrazo en Judai, su cuerpo había comenzado a dar pequeños espasmos debido a que se encontraba profundamente triste y desahuciado.

"Johan… yo… yo…"

"No digas nada por favor… snif… solo déjame quedarme así un momento mas" rogaba con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

El hero asintió en silencio y solo se dedico a recargar cu cabeza de nuevo en el pecho del mayor. Podía escuchar la agitada respiración de Johan, al igual que el acelerado palpitar de su corazón.

"**Se siente tan bien"** pensó el castaño mientras de nuevo era presa del sueño en los brazos de Johan. Era demasiado. Aquella sensación de paz, seguridad, de total armonía que emanaba el europeo era simplemente demasiado para Judai.

Johan se tranquilizo un poco. Miro aquella figura que placidamente yacía dormida en sus brazos. Esta vez la expresión de Judai era de completa calma, incluso una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios permitiéndole al blunette estar mas tranquilo.

"No importa el tiempo que pase, voy a ganarme tu total confianza Judai y cuando lo logre me encargare de hacerte la persona mas feliz del mundo" se inclino un poco y deposito un casto beso en los labios del menor "Te amo Ju-Chan"

Después de aquella confesión Johan volvió a acomodar al menor sobre la cama para que de esa manera pudiera descansar más cómodamente. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"Bueno, creo que seria un buen momento para ponerme el pijama e irme a dormir al sofá jijijij" río tontamente el europeo para si mismo.

Sabía que debido a la condición de su amigo no podrían dormir ambos en la cama. No quería ni pensar en como reaccionaria el castaño si de un momento a otro se despertaba a mitad de la noche y descubría que estaba en la cama con su mejor amigo.

Del closet de la habitación saco un par de mantas. Se dispuso a buscar su pijama cuando una patada mental le hizo percatarse de algo.

"**Demonios, la única pijama que tengo se la preste a Judai"**

Camino hacia el amplio sofá que había en un rincón de la habitación y se dispuso a prepararse para dormir. Se saco las botas y se acostó tapando su cuerpo con las mantas pero se sentía bastante incomodo con la ropa puesta.

"Pues no creo que haya problema si duermo en ropa interior, total somos dos chicos, Judai tiene mi pijama y es mi habitación"

"**Correcto tarado, es tu habitación y puedes hacer lo que quieras en ella. Es mas, puedes andar desnudo por ahí sin que nadie te diga nada" **le decía un pequeño Johan interno.

"Pero es que no me siento muy cómodo con la idea de andar desnudo por ahí ¿Qué tal si alguien me ve?"

"**¿Quién te va a ver? ¿Los pájaros que se posan en el árbol?" ** Regaño el pequeño.

"¿Y tu que sabes? tal vez sean aves vouyeristas"

"**Es oficial, estas cansado"**

"¿Y tu como lo sabes?" pregunto curioso el mayor.

"**¡Pues por que cada vez que te estas muriendo de sueño comienzas a decir idiotez y media!!" **le grito el pequeño.

"¡Eso no es cierto!!" alzo un poco furioso la voz Johan.

"**¿A no?" **pregunto furioso el menor.

"Claro que no, no necesito estarme muriendo de sueño para decir idioteces jajaja" se río un poco histérico el europeo. Era verdad que cuando el blunette se encontraba extremadamente cansado su sentido de la cordura fallaba y como nunca.

Ya decidido se quito el chaleco, la camisa, el pantalón y los calcetines. Se acostó cómodamente en el sofá usando solamente su ropa interior.

"Espero que mañana sea un día mejor" susurro Johan antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Continuara…**_

¡HI yo¡¡

¿Como están el día de hoy? Espero que bien, por cierto, intenten adivinar que clase de ropa interior es la que usa Johan, será divertido muajajaja. Sin más tenemos al invitado de hoy para que nos ayude a contestar sus hermosos reviews.

Johan: hola, buen día.

Bien, empecemos con el primer review del día.

_**Inmet**_

Esta chica es muy especial para nosotros.

Johan: y eso es por que fue ella la primera en comentar sobre nuestro fic.

Incluso envío dos reviews yay por ti chica.

Johan: pues aun tratamos de saber quien fue la horrible persona que le hizo esto a mi hermoso Ju-Chan.

Por lo pronto ya sabes que no fue uno si no unos jijiji.

Johan: ¿Por que haces sufrir así a mi niño hermoso?

¡Cállate o serás tu quien tome su lugar!!

Johan: me callo.

Bueno, fue genial hablar contigo por el Messenger, espero que lo volvamos a hacer pronto y que también nos dejes un review porfa, porfa.

_**Neko-Chan-kawai-yaoi**_

No te preocupes amiga. Así como tú amas esta historia nosotros amamos a las parlanchinas jajaja.

Johan: bueno, me da gusto que Ju-Chan y yo seamos tu pareja favorita y prometo hacer una excelente actuación para no decepcionar a nadie ¿va?

Gracias por tus comentarios tan lindos hacia mi persona la verdad no puedo decir nada mas que mi crianza otaku fue con puras fangirls y ellas me pegaron ese amor por el yaoi, aunque la verdad yo estoy francamente enamorado de Johan y Sho.

Johan: ¿Bromeas verdad?

Claro que no, ven y dame un beso pequeño europeo.

Johan: (sonrojado) mejor al ratito, ahora nos están viendo.

OK, si tu lo dices. Esperamos que este chappy sea de tu agrado y pues también esperamos que nos dejes otro lindo, indo review.

_**Ichigo-Chan**_

Gracias por tu review amiga y pues como vez me quise apurar un poquito mas para no dejarlos con mucha intriga.

Johan: sabemos que lo de que este wey sea hombre es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad.

No te preocupes por no dejar tu review el mismo día que lo viste, yo mismo se lo difícil que es vivir con una agenda apretada.

Johan: y que lo digas, yo ni se como le haces con tantas cosas. El gimnasio, la escuela de modelaje, la universidad, el trabajo y aparte tienes tiempo para tus eventos sociales.

Es que esos son los más importantes jijiji.

Johan: como digas. Pues bueno, la verdad es que ya descubriste que fueron varios los que violaron a mi pobre Ju-Chan y tanbien que ha sido abusado desde su primer día en la academia.

Pero Johan no puede matar a nadie a golpes por que si no lo meten al tambo.

Johan: y tu tampoco puedes por que seria triste saber que una amiga nos mando un review desde alcatraz (cabe mencionar que es una prisión de máxima seguridad)

Así que se paciente y veras como solitas se da la venganza de Judai.

Bien esos fueron todos sus hermosos reviews, esperamos que nos manden más a partir de este chappy.

Johan: háganlo o si no Koukin va a llorar mucho.

Yo no voy a llorar, bueno tal vez poquito. Pero quien va a pagar los platos rotos serán tú y Judai si no recibo reviews jajajaja.

Johan: ¡onegai, sálvenos con sus reviews!!

"_**¿Crees que es fácil ser un bishonen?..."**_

"… _**¡Mírame pero no me toques!"**_


	3. Esos parcher rogaban por amo, esas

Por dios las amo a todas. ¡Recibí 7 review!!!!! 7

Bueno, como eso me puso de buen humor me quise apurar un poquito en entregarles la continuación, así que espero que sea de su gusto. Por cierto, los reviews se agradecen al final y ya se la sándwich y para los que no se la hellmans…

"Diálogos entre comillas"

"**Pensamientos en negrita"**

"_**Textos o cualquier otra cosa X que se deba leer en negrita cursiva"**_

"_**Esos parches rogaban por amor, esas rotaduras gritaban por mas"**_

Por fin habían aparecido los primeros rayos de sol en la isla de la academia de duelo y en una habitación del dormitorio azul ya comenzaban a filtrarse por el amplio ventanal dando de lleno en la cara de un pequeño chico castaño.

"mmm..." se quejo por lo bajo Judai.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos con un poco de molestia debido a la intensidad de la luz matutina. Tenía la vista un poco borrosa así que froto sus ojos un poco en un intento de desempañar su vista.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

De nuevo el chico no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, sus pesadillas, su encuentro con el europeo, el incidente de su violación, todo parecía haberse acumulado en su cabeza y no recordaba bien el orden de las cosas.

"¿Johan?"

Miro de izquierda a derecha por toda la habitación, pero no encontraba rastro de su mejor amigo. Esto le provoco un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza, no sabía por que exactamente, pero esperaba que cuando fuese a despertar lo primero que viera fueran aquellas hermosas orbes esmeralda.

"¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?"

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Como era posible que se expresara así de quien fuese su mejor amigo, se supone que los mejores amigos no piensan que uno u otro es lindo.

"Eso no es de hombres"

Decía graciosamente el castaño mientras que hacia un movimiento típico de físico culturista, ya saben, de esa clase de poses que dicen –hola linda, aquí hay un macho fuerte para protegerte-.

Se dispuso a salir de la cama, pero en cuantos sus pies tocaron el suelo callo de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Aun no se recuperaba de la noche anterior.

"Esta vez fueron demasiado lejos" se quejo Judai.

Intento ponerse de pie de nuevo y dio tres pasos cuando su rostro palideció por completo.

"¡AAAHHHHH!!!!"

El grito fue tan estruendoso que despertó a Johan de golpe.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" grito espantado el europeo mientras que corría a tropezones a un lado de un castaño petrificado por el terror.

"¡En nombre de todo lo santo y sagrado!" grito de nuevo el hero.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" preguntaba angustiado el chico de orbes esmeralda mientras que tomaba a su mejor amigo por los hombros y lo sacudía un poco para ver si reaccionaba.

"¡Es horrible, es inhumano… es… es…!" tartamudeaba el menor mientras que apuntaba con terror a un rincón de la habitación.

"¿Ropa sucia?" pregunto dudoso el europeo mientras veía el cesto en el que depositaba su ropa ubicado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, cerca de la puerta del baño.

"¡Eso no idiota, una rata!!!!" grito Judai una ultima vez mientras brincaba sobre Johan.

Ante esto el mayor no pudo más que reír mientras cargaba a Judai en sus brazos estilo novia para depositarlo de nuevo sobre la cama.

"No te preocupes, es inofensivo" le dijo el blunette mientras se dirigía hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia.

"**Cuidado con el súper hombre" **le decía una voz interna al hero burlándose de el mientras que no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sonrojarse.

"Mira vez, la pobre tiene mas miedo que tu" le dijo Johan mientras sujetaba al pobre roedor que pendía de su cola atrapada por los delgados y finos dedos del chico.

"¿Sabias que si te muerde tendrán que darte 20 agujazos en el estomago cerca del ombligo para evitar que mueras de rabia?" dijo el chico con una expresión sombría en su rostro y una voz de ultratumba.

"¡No ma…!" grito Johan mientras lanzaba al roedor por la ventana.

¡CRASH!!!

"Por lo general uno abre la ventana primero Johan jajaja" se reía el chico al ver como la reacción ante las inyecciones había provocado que su amigo lanzara al pobre roedor contra el cristal.

"Bueno, el vidrio es lo de menos. Llamare al conserje para que lo repare antes de que vayamos a desayunar" una vez que termino de hablar volteo hacia el castaño y se percato de que este lo veía con una mirada que era difícil de explicar. ¿Era acaso incertidumbre, burla, miedo, cinismo? "¿Sucede algo Judai?" le pregunto al castaño.

"Nada en especial, solo que deberían de meterte preso por crímenes contra la moda jajaja" comenzó a carcajearse.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?" pregunto indignado.

"Tu ropa nada, de hecho he querido preguntarte donde compraste tus botas por que se me hacen geniales, pero si hablamos de tu ropa interior jajaja" no pudo terminar por que ahora se encontraba revolcándose sobre la cama mientras que sujetaba su estomago por la risa.

Ante esto el europeo recordó algo.

"**No creo que tenga nada de malo que duerma en ropa interior"**

Sin dudarlo intento cubrirse con sus manos, pero _eso_ saltaba a la vista.

"¡Pue… puedo explicarlo!!!" tartamudeo avergonzado el chico de ojos esmeralda.

"¿Explicar que? ¿Qué te metiste al armario de tu abuelita? Jajá jajá" continuo burlándose Judai mientras que le echaba de nuevo una mirada de pies a cabeza a su mejor amigo.

Ahí estaba el. Johan Andersen usando unos horrendos y muy pasados de moda calzoncillos de olanes (ya saben, de esos que son como un short a la rodilla hecho de tela delgada y que al parecer solo usan las monjas, si han visto crhono crusade me entenderán)

"Es que es día de lavandería y no tenia nada mas que ponerme, además son muy cómodos" dijo con un puchero mientras se encogía de hombros, justo igual a un niño pequeño.

"Pues no se si sean cómodos, pero si se que son mata pasiones jajaja, creí que alguien como tu usaría algo mas sexy" decía el castaño mientras que se limpiaba las lagrimas que le habían salido de tanto reír.

"¿Me lo dice alguien que usa briefs con un kuriboh alado en la parte del trasero?"

"**Jacke mate" **pensó Johan al ver como su mejor amigo se quedaba petrificado.

"Además eres un ingrato, yo que te cedí mis últimos calzoncillos limpios y mi única pijama en un gesto de amistad ¿y así es como me pagas?" le reclamo el blunette mientras que se tiraba dramáticamente al suelo a llorar mientras que mordía un pañuelo.

"¡¿Traigo tus calzoncillos?!" seguramente el grito de Judai se escucho por todo el dormitorio azul.

El castaño se paro de golpe, aun tambaleándose un poco por la falta de fuerza en sus piernas. Lo más pronto que pudo se deshizo del pijama y se miro frente al espejo que estaba en el tocador solo para sonrojarse a más no poder.

"¡¿Acaso eres un gigoló o que demonios pasa contigo?!" dijo mientras se volteaba una y otra vez frente al espejo para mirar bien aquella pieza de ropa que cubría a duras penas su desnudez.

"Esos me los regalo papa antes de venir a la academia de duelo, son los de la buena suerte" contesto Johan con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

"**¿Qué clase de sujeto enfermo será su padre?" **pensó asustado Judai mientras veía de nuevo aquel ¿Brief?, no, un poco menos de tela y esto se convertía en tanga. Sentía como sus _cachetes_ se salían por las orillas de aquel supuesto calzoncillo, además, tenia varias piedras de ruby y algunos bordes y grabados con hilo dorado.

"Además, es una pieza única, tiene incrustaciones de ruby y los bordados son de hilo de oro de 24 kilates" La quijada de Judai se fue hasta el suelo "Creo que cuestan alrededor de diez mil"

"¡¿Yenes?!" grito el castaño.

"No, euros" contesto desvergonzadamente el blunette.

"¡¿Eso quiere decir que tengo diez mil euros cubriendo a duras penas mi trasero?!" el castaño estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

"Sip, así es jijiji"

Ante la respuesta del blunette el castaño comenzó a quitarse dicha prenda.

"¿Judai que haces?" dijo impactado el mayor.

"Me quito esto antes de que les suceda algo malo, no quiero ni pensar de donde voy a sacar la plata para pagarte si se dañan" contesto el menor con cascaditas de lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Esta bien si quieres quitártelos ponte la ropa limpia que te traje anoche" se exalto el europeo al sentir que le salía sangre por la nariz por deleitarse con la hermosa vista del trasero perfecto y bien redondeado de su mejor amigo.

"¿A que hora fuiste por ella?"

"Pues es que anoche llegamos a mi habitación y tu ya estabas dormido, entonces como estabas sucio y tenias varias heridas yo me encargue de bañarte y curarte. Después te preste mi ropa y te deje solo como 20 minutos en lo que fui corriendo a tu dormitorio por un cambio de ropa limpio y de paso les explique a Sho y a Kenzan que te quedarías a dormir conmigo"

"OH ya entien… ¡¿Cómo esta eso de que me bañaste y me curaste?!!" Grito histérico el castaño (como que se le esta haciendo algo habitual los gritos y la histeria jajaja)

"Pues es que algunas de tus heridas eran graves y dudo que hubieses querido ir a la enfermería a que la profesora te atendiera ¿verdad? Además, tenias un desgarre en ya sabes donde, no me quedo de otra mas que desinfectar y ponerte un cicatrizante" contesto mas rojo que un tomate el blunette.

"**OH por Ra, Johan me vio ahí, que pena"** la cara del castaño fue una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza.

"Pero puedes estar seguro de que no te hice nada extraño, te lo juro Judai-Chan" soltó de prisa al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo.

"No te preocupes, de alguna manera siento que puedo confiar plenamente en ti ya que no tienes cara de ser un maniaco sexual jajaja" río tontamente "Por cierto ¿desde cuando me dices Judai-Chan?" le pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca y en tono meloso al otro chico.

"Es que… yo… este…" el pobre Johan estaba tan rojo que un tomate se vería pálido a su lado.

"No es para tanto Johan, solo que los demás no te escuchen decirme así por que si no comenzaran a hacer preguntas raras" justo en ese momento el estomago de Judai rugió fuerte y con ganas "jajaja, te parece si vamos a desayunar de una buena vez, siento que podría zamparme un caballo" río el chico mientras sujetaba su estomago.

"Esta bien, solo cambiémonos de ropa y listo, lo bueno es que es sábado y no hay clases"

"Tienes razón, ¡pido usar la ducha primero!!!" grito el castaño antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

"¡Judai eso no es justo, yo te había bañado anoche!!!!" grito el europeo mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño.

"_**En el comedor de la academia…"**_

"¡Que bien, es día de panqueques!!!!" grito entusiasmado el hero mientras tomaba una enorme ración de aquellas delicias planas.

"¿Estas seguro de que puedes comer tanto?" le pregunto Johan azul del miedo por ver aquella bandeja en la que seguramente había alrededor de 50 panqueques.

"¿De que hablas? Estos son solo para empezar" le contesto Judai con una sonrisa infantil.

El blunette se petrifico en su asiento al ver como su mejor amigo comía como si alguien fuese a arrebatarle sus preciados alimentos.

"**Parece que lo tuvieron amarrado y sin comer por una semana" **pensó el chico de las bestias de cristal mientras veía como aquel chico se levantaba de nuevo hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba el Buffett.

"_**187 panqueques después…"**_

"BUUUUUUUUURRRPPPPP"

Se escucho un enorme eructo en toda la isla. Fue tan fuerte que incluso las aves salieron volando a toda velocidad por aquel ruido tan estruendazo.

"Que bien comí" dijo con mucha felicidad Judai mientras que sobaba su redondo estomago.

"¡ANIKI!!!!" fue el grito proveniente de un pequeño niño de cabellos celestes que corría con lagrimas en sus ojos directo hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban Johan y Judai, el ultimo poniéndose de pie para recibir al chico.

"Hola Sho, como est… agh" se quejo el castaño al sentir como su pequeño amigo lo abrazaba por la cintura.

"Estaba muy preocupado por ti aniki" lloraba Sho mientras que apretaba mas y mas fuerte al mayor.

"Me… matas… no siento… cintura para abajo…" decía con dificultad y entrecortadamente.

"Lo lamento mucho" soltando al pobre castaño de su abrazo de oso "Es que no llagabas anoche y entonces vino Johan a avisarnos que te había encontrado en el bosque"

Judai palideció al momento.

"**¿Les abra contado que me encontró atado a aquel árbol con la ropa rasgada, el cuerpo herido y maltrecho y recién abusado sexualmente?" **pensó con horror mientras que intentaba imaginar la expresión de sus amigos al enterarse la clase de sujeto repugnante que era.

"Sargento, me alegra saber que ya se siente mejor" le dijo Kenzan con una expresión de alivio en el rostro "El soldado Andersen nos dijo que lo había encontrado desmayado cerca del risco"

"Nos asustamos cuando escuchamos eso, creímos que te habías caído" chillo Sho.

"¿En serio?" pregunto Judai sin creer lo que escuchaba, sentía que en cualquier momento le preguntarían que si ya no le dolía al sentarse.

"Así es, pero en cuanto vi su preocupación les dije que tal vez se debía a la fatiga y el hambre. Después de todo estuviste estudiando muy duro para los exámenes y sin mencionar que por la idea de Daichi te matamos de hambre hasta que contestaras bien la mayoría de las respuestas" interrumpió el blunette al notar que su amigo comenzaba a ponerse tenso por la conversación. **"Espera, si lo tuvimos amarrado por casi una semana sin nada de comer mas que leche y algo de pescado, pobrecito Ju-Neko"**

"Bueno parece que no fue buena idea jijiji" río tontamente el Dino-chico "Parece que en lugar de ayudarte solo te torturamos, lo siento mucho sargento"

"No te preocupes Kenzan, ustedes lo hicieron de buena fe" dijo un poco sonrojado Judai.

Los chicos continuaron charlando en el comedor por un rato más. Las bromas, las risas, los comentarios poco inteligentes que decían le hicieron pasar un rato muy ameno al castaño.

"**¿Desde hace cuanto que no me divertía tanto?"** pensó el chico de orbes chocolate.

De pronto las risas cesaron al ver como alguien se acercaba hacia Judai por la espalda. Aquel hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

"Yuki-Kun, buenos días ¿Me permites unos minutos de tu tiempo si eres tan amable?" le pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa blanca un hombre de estatura alta, y complexión musculosa, se notaba perfectamente aun con aquella camisa de vestir y la bata blanca encima. Tenía el cabello plateado y perfectamente peinado hacia atrás amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules como el cielo. Aparentaba tener a lo mucho unos 32 años, pero era un hombre realmente atractivo a la vista.

"Cla… claro Yueru-sensei" tartamudo un poco evitando hacer evidente su miedo.

Un extraño brillo se hizo presente en los ojos del platinado, se pudo notar inclusive através de sus gafas. Le encantaba el hecho de sentir a aquel pequeño niño temblando bajo el toque de su mano.

"Los veré luego chicos ¿OK?" dijo Judai poniéndose de pie y caminando junto con aquella figura alta fuera del comedor.

"Chicos, ese tipo se me hace bastante familiar" dijo pensativo Johan ya que al parecer fue el único en notar el miedo en la mirada del castaño.

"¿Te refieres a Yueru-sensei? Es el doctor residente de la academia así que es normal que lo hayas visto por ahí, es un sujeto bastante amable" hablo Sho.

"¿En serio? Se ve fiero" dijo Kenzan mientras pensaba detenidamente en la musculatura del ojiazul.

"En realidad es una buena persona, cuando yo voy a la enfermería por que me siento mal siempre me trata muy bien, también me da una paleta si me porto bien durante el chequeo medico que me tienen que hacer mensualmente por lo de mis alergias" sonrío infantilmente el pequeño blunette.

"No se ustedes pero a mi no me da buena espina ese doctorcito" dijo casi venenosamente Johan mientras veía en dirección hacia donde se habían ido su pequeño Ju-Chan y el musculoso doc.

"_**En la enfermería no muy lejos de ahí…"**_

"Muy bien Yuki-Chan, bájate los pantalones" dijo el platinado con un tono de diversión en su voz.

"Por favor… Yueru-sensei no… snif" decía el castaño a punto de quebrar en llanto.

"¡Hazlo!" dio la orden el hombre mayor.

Ante aquella reacción por parte del doctor Judai no pudo más que hacer lo que le pedía. Con lentitud comenzó a deshacerse de su cinturón para posteriormente desabotonar sus pantalones.

"Eso es, se un buen niño y haz lo que te digo" le decía el platinado mientras veía al pobre chico temblar en miedo y en vergüenza por tener que estarse despojando de sus pantalones frente a aquella figura tan intimidante.

El rostro de Judai estaba tan rojo como una cereza madura mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas se negaban a rodar por sus ojos. Ya no queriendo estar mas en esa situación bajo sus pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos hasta sus tobillos, de inmediato tapo su hombría con sus manos.

"No tienes por que llorar Yuki-Chan, después de todo esto es por tu propio bien" le dijo Yueru mientras que le daba un pequeño beso en la frente al castaño "Ahora date la vuelta y pon tus manos sobre el escritorio"

El hero dudo un poco ante aquella oren, pero casi como un reflejo le dio la espalda al doctor mientras que aferraba sus pequeñas manos a los bordes de aquel mueble frío.

"OH, el trasero de Yuki-Chan es tan suave y redondo" decía en tono juguetón aquel hombre mientras casi hipnotizado veía la parte trasera de su acompañante a la par que con cuidado frotaba uno de sus _cachetes._

"Ahh" gimió sin querer Judai al sentir un toque frío en un punto estratégico en su trasero, aquel que ya varias veces había sido tratado por aquel medico.

"PUUUUMMMM"

De inmediato toda aquella situación se vio truncada al escuchar aquel golpe tan fuerte posteriormente seguido por una puerta voladora.

"¡Quita tus asquerosas manos del trasero de Judai-Chan ahora mismo maldito abusador de nekos inocentes!!!!" grito Johan amenazando y apuntando al doctor con bazooka en mano.

_**Continuara muajajaja…**_

¿Y que les pareció este Chappy? Apuesto a que se quedaron con ganas de mas ¿Neh?

Johan: eses un mendigo, mira que dejar a nuestras queridas lectoras a medias.

Johan que bien que haz venido a verme, dame un beso (se le tira encima)

Johan: por Ra quítate, ¿que no vez que he venido a contestar los reviews? No andes de empalagoso.

Esta bien, vamos a ver los reviews…

_**Inmet…**_

Hola amiga, para empezar felicidades por tu desempeño en la competencia, se que esperabas algo mejor perorara ser tu primera vez estoy muy orgulloso de hasta donde llegaste.

Johan: cambiando de tema, recuerda que violencia genera violencia, así que por favor nada de masacres ¿Neh?

Lo dice aquel que le apunto a Yueru con una bazooka jajaja. Bueno, nos estamos chocando por el msn, cuídate mucho.

_**Neko-Chan-kawaii-yaoi…**_

Gracias por tu review amiga y la verdad este tipo no es tan bueno como aparenta, es medio pervertido en varias ocasiones.

Johan: eso no es cierto, si yo soy un pan de dios VOTEN POR LA PLANILLA ROSA!!

Déjame adivinar ¿Eso ultimo fue para quedar bien con ella verdad desgraciado?

Johan: no se de que me hablas jajaja. Bueno espero que te haya agradado este Chapi y también esperamos tu review con una opinión de si te gusto o no.

_**Johan-**_

Por lo visto tienes una gemela jijiji.

Johan: bueno la verdad creo que la impresión de Ju-Chan no fue muy de pavor, así que por mi estuvo bien jajaja.

Esperamos que esta 3 parte fuese de tu agrado. Gracias por tus comentarios, cuídate.

_**Kuroi yuuki…**_

Que mala eres por que se te olvido dejar un review la primera vez que lo leíste T-T

Johan: pero te perdonamos por que en el Chapi anterior nos dejaste uno, así que esperamos que en este no sea la ecepcion ¿Neh?

Y en cuanto a los calzoncillos de Johan pues ya vez la clase rara/gigoló y la monja/mata pasiones que tiene en su guardarropa jajaja.

Johan: amo tu madures ¿Lo sabias Koukin? Respecto a Jun la verdad estas lejos de acertar jijiji, lo siento pero no podemos adelantar nada, solo te diremos que el no fue.

Bueno, te cuidas mucho y esperamos que nos envíes de nuevo un review.

_**.yuki…**_

Esperamos que hayas disfrutado de este Chappy y pues claro que fueron ellos, no se por que pero al parecer toda la academia se va rolando al pobrecito de Ju-nii como si fuera videojuego.

Johan: ¡y Judai-Chan es mi novio y no lo comparto!!!!

Vaya, eso que acabas de hacer se escucho muy feo, sin mencionar que se le denomina celoso obsesivo compulsivo, no le hagas caso amiga, yo te presto a mi hermanito cuando quieras, solo regrésamelo a tiempo y en buen estado para mi próximo capitulo jajaja.

Johan: zorro manipulador, bueno pero que puedo hacer si el es el jefe. Solo me queda pedirte que nos mandes tu opinión respecto a este 3 capitulo ¿Neh?

_**Ichigo-Chan…**_

Johan: wii nos salvaste amiga, gracias a los review que recibió Koukin se puso tan de buen humor que decidió hacer este Chapi un poco mas cómico y no tan angst.

Pero yo si llore, solo que de felicidad por la aceptación de este fic. Ya descubriste que clase de ropa interior usa Johan, también que la reacción de Ju-nii fue algo que nunca se le va a olvidar pero no precisamente por que sea algo malo jajaja.

Johan: bueno gracias por ser tan buena chica y no asesinar a nadie, la violencia no es la solución.

¡Bazooka!!!!!!! Y pues bueno "voyerista" es alguien que le gusta espiar a las personas, es una costumbre horrible.

Johan: ya no hay temor a dios jajaja. Bueno esperamos que este Chapi te haya ayudado a aclarar un poco las dudas que tenias y que de igual manera lo hayas disfrutado.

_**Best-World…**_

No amiga, los nombres americanos son horribles, deberían encerrar a los de 4-kids por mutilar y censurar hasta la muerte a una serie tan buena como lo es GX.

Johan: tranquilo, no es para tanto. Además me gusta el nombre de Jesse y Jaden.

Se supone que a ti es al que te cambiaron el nombre y yo soy el que se siente ofendido jajaja. ¿Bueno que le hacemos? Pues gracias por leer los dos capítulos y que estos fuesen de tu gusto.

Johan: esperamos que este también te agrade este 3 capitulo y gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda con lo de la V de venganza ¿Sabes donde puedo conseguir armas de potencia extrema sin necesidad de ser mayor de edad?

No niño, nada de armas. Haz el amor no la guerra.

Johan, eso se hoyo medio hippie pero me dio una idea jejeje.

Bueno esos fueron los hermosos reviews que recibimos por parte suya, esperamos que les haya gustado este Chapi y que nos envíen más reviews onegai.

Johan: si, esta vez me toca a mi amenazar muajajaja.

¿NANI?

Johan: si no envían reviews le cortare los dedos a Koukin con una chokies (galleta de chispas de chocolate)

¿Creí que normalmente se usaba una galleta de animalito?

Johan: es que el chocolate es más duro jajaja. Bueno si no mandan reviews le cortare los dedos a Koukin y ya no podrá escribir mas chappys.

No mis deditos no, me acaban de hacer la manicura. Onegai, manden reviews y salven mis deditos T-T

"_**¿Crees que es fácil ser un bishonen?..."**_

"… _**¡Mírame pero no me toques!!!"**_


	4. Pobre, esta a la espera

OK, se lo que van a decir pero tengo una excusa muy buena, lo juro.

Lo que pasa es que desde el pasado día 8 de noviembre me he encontrado bastante ocupado, todo esto debido a mi reciente examen de ingreso a la universidad, el hecho de que fui transferido en mi trabajo a una sucursal ahora mucho mas lejos (prácticamente tengo que atravesar de extremo a extremo de la ciudad para llegar a el ajajá), también cabe mencionar que el pasado día 25 de noviembre cumplí mis hermosos 21 añitos (aunque en realidad la gente no me cree que tengo esa edad, me tachan de mentiroso y juran por Ra que tengo como 17, ja brincos diera yo ajajaja), aparte fue mi examen de fin de ciclo en el instituto de modelaje, que cabe mencionar lo hice muuy bien ¡Hurray for me! Y por ultimo pues también me llego una carga inesperada de trabajo debido a la temporada navideña pero gracias a eso he podido cubrir mis deudas que tenia por comprar tanta ropa a crédito y me sobro para comprarme una guitarra eléctrica ¡wiiiiiiiii!, así que aprovechando que me cayo un día libre hoy pues aproveche para regresarles todo el amor que nos envían a Ju-nii, Johan y a mi con sus reviews con este nuevo Chappy que esperamos los tres sea de su agrado.

Así que sin mas tiempo que perder al fic…

"Diálogos entre comillas"

"**Pensamientos en negrita"**

"_**Textos u otra cosa que se tenga que leer en negrita cursiva"**_

"_**Pobre, esta a la espera de alguien que le muestre como coser los desperfectos de su vida"**_

"¡Quita tus asquerosas manos del trasero de Judai-Chan ahora mismo maldito abusador de nekos inocentes!!!!" grito Johan amenazando y apuntando al doctor con bazooka en mano.

"! ¿What the fuck?!" grito Yueru-sensei al ver al europeo apuntarle directo en la cabeza con aquella arma de potencia extrema.

"Johan… no es lo que parece" dijo inmediatamente Judai mientras que aprisa subía sus pantalones para cubrir su desnudez.

"No me importa… ¡Dispara primero y pregunta después!" grito el blunette con una sonrisa de desquiciado mientras que lanzaba proyectiles por todos lados consiguiendo destruir todo a su paso.

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Fue solo cuestión de instantes antes de que toda la academia de duelo temblara mientras que segundos después se levantaba en dirección al cielo una enorme nube de humo y polvo en forma de conejito.

Mientras que en la enfermería aquella cortina toxica comenzaba a disiparse para dar a conocer una escena de caos y destrucción. Todo, absolutamente TODO estaba hecho pedazos, las camas calcinadas por la potencia del fuego, los ventanales y paredes destruidas y llenas de huecos debido a la fuerza de las explosiones, el equipo medico reducido a chatarra en cuestión de segundos. Curiosamente solo había un par de cosas intactas, para ser mas preciso un par de personas.

Ahí sentado sobre las losetas y con las piernas a los costados se encontraba Yueru-sensei y justo a escasos 3 pasos de el Judai quien aun sujetaba el escritorio con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba fuertemente sus pantalones para evitar que cayeran.

"Mi… mi preciosa enfermería… ¡Esta destruida!" grito Yueru-sensei mientras que pataleaba y lloraba cual niño haciendo berrinche.

Y de pie a un lado de la puerta se encontraba Johan con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Sudoroso, con la respiración entrecortada y con una pequeña sonrisa cínica que daba a notar la saliva que resbalaba por la comisura de aquellos sensuales labios.

"Wow, Johan esto es como sexo para ti" dijo el castaño con una enorme gota de sudor que resbalaba por su cabeza al ver como su mejor amigo parecía haber tenido un multi orgasmo con el hecho de disparar aquella potente arma de fuego.

"Por Ra… eso fue… grandioso" contesto Johan intentado recuperar el aliento.

Pero por lo visto ninguno se había tomado la molestia de prestar atención al sensei que parecía haber tenido un retroceso emocional ya que actuaba como si tuviese 5 años y su mami se negó a comprarle la barra de chocolate que tanto quería. Solo se detuvo al sentir el metal posado en su frente.

"Muy bien, espero que hayas disfrutado tus últimos minutos en este mundo por que ya no volverás a deleitarte tocando la carne joven y tierna de otro niño indefenso así que di tus oraciones maldito bastardo" dijo Johan con una voz ronca y varonil mientras que tenia la bazooka posada en la frente del sensei, el platinado solo se encontraba petrificado con el cuerpo pegado al suelo "¿Unas ultimas palabras viejo verde?"

"! Perfecto Andy-Chan, primero derribas la puerta de mi enfermería, luego me acusas de violín, disparas con una arma que no quiero saber ni de donde la fuiste a sacar hasta acabar con todo mi precioso equipo medico, me amenazas con que me Vaz a volar la tapa de los sesos con la misma susodicha ¿Y para acabar de rematar me dices viejo verde?!!!" el mayor hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento "!Ten por seguro que le diré a tu padre sobre esto y cabe mencionar que no abra mas gomitas de conejo para ti!!!!" grito para finalizar su discurso.

"¿Andy-Chan? ¿Gomitas de conejo?" el europeo intento recordar un momento donde había escuchado eso antes hasta que un pequeño foco pareció encenderse en su cabeza e ilumino sus ideas "¿Manyueru-nii-Chan?" pregunto dudoso el chico.

"Veo que ya me recuerdas" le dijo el sensei mientras que Johan retiraba un poco el arma de la frente del mayor "Se nota que sigues siendo el mismo niño mimado y cretino de siempre"

"Vaya, lo siento es que han pasado tantos años desde eso ¿Qué tal la familia?" el blunette estaba apunto de bajar la bazooka por completo cuando recordó la escena anterior "Un momento, eso no quita el hecho de que estabas abusando de un pequeño niño indefenso, además de que no puedo perdonarte por hacerle algo tan vil y cobarde a mi Ju-Chan" volviendo a apuntarle a la cabeza.

"¿De que hablas? Esto lo hago por su propio bien" intento defenderse Yueru.

"¿Es por su propio bien? Disculpa ¿Pero de aquí a cuando abusar sexualmente de un menor es hacerle un favor?" pregunto bastante molesto Johan al borde de dispararle al sensei, se sentía indignado por el comentario de aquel hombre.

"¿Abusar sexualmente? Jajá jajá" comenzó a carcajearse el platinado al escuchar aquello dicho por el menor.

"Veo que te da mucha risa, a ver si te ríes de esto también" amenazo Johan mientras jalaba el gatillo de la bazooka.

"Holly shi…."

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Una explosión mas se hizo presente en el lugar. Mientras el polvo y el humo se disipaba nuevamente Johan se acerco a Judai, con su mano libre lo encero en un fuerte pero amoroso abrazo y después lo aparto un poco para mirar sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

"No temas mi dulce ángel, la bruja malvada se ha ido y ahora estas a salvo" dijo el blunette con una expresión gallarda mientras que a su espalda aparecía un fondo rosado con estrellas, corazones y un letrero que decía _**"Príncipe azul". **_

"Jo… Johan-Kun yo… yo…" intentaba decir el castaño mientras que no podía evitar poner una mirada tierna y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

"¿Si dime?" contestaba el europeo mientras que delicadamente tomaba la barbilla del hero (con su mano libre claro esta) y acercaba su rostro al de su mejor amigo.

"¿A salvo de que y de que bruja malvada hablas?" pregunto curioso Judai mientras que ponía una cara de tonto.

"! ¿A quien le llamaste bruja malvada? ¡" Grito una figura calcinada que arrojaba humo de la boca al hablar.

"¡Un zombie!!!!!" grito Johan mientras que soltaba al castaño y comenzaba a correr en círculos por lo que antes fue una habitación.

"¡CALLATE YA Y QUEDTE QUIETO!!!" grito el sensei chamuscado mientras que tomaba a Johan, lo acostaba en su regazo y le daba unas buenas nalgadas.

"Ya no por favor, prometo que no volveré a usar las armas de papa dentro de la casa" lloraba el europeo mientras que intentaba safarse de aquel castigo.

"**Unas 200 nalgadas después…"**

"Muy bien, vayamos aclarando algunos puntos…" dijo Yueru mientras que se ponía una bata nueva y limpia "Por supuesto que yo no he abusado sexualmente de Yuki-Chan"

"Entonces que por Ra alguien me explique que demonios fue lo que vi. por que de verdad que no entiendo nada" dijo el blunette con un puchero mientras tomaba asiento en una tina con hielo para bajar el dolor y la hinchazón de su trasero.

"Bueno, es obvio que desde el ángulo que lo viste se tome a malinterpretarse ya que nunca notaste la inyección que tenia en la mano" le contesto el platinado mientras que con su mano le mostraba una jeringa pequeña.

"Hace un año durante el primer examen medico que Yueru-sensei me hizo me tomo una muestra de sangre para que se me practicaran unos test de laboratorio" comenzó a explicar Judai.

"Resulto que Yuki-Chan tenia un estado de desnutrición bastante avanzado lo que propicio a que esta se convirtiera rápidamente en anemia" agrego el mayor de los presentes.

"Si no lo hubiesen detectado en ese momento era solo cuestión de meses para que la misma evolucionara en leucemia" la mirada del hero se torno triste.

"Lo bueno es que gracias a una buena alimentación y al medicamento adecuado la anemia de Yuki-Chan a disminuido gradualmente al punto de que ya no tarda en recuperarse totalmente, pero es muy importante que una vez a la semana le suministre el medicamento adecuado o de lo contrario podría haber una recaída y su condición podría empeorar alarmantemente" dijo un poco mas serio Yueru.

Johan no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, era tan duro escuchar que todo este tiempo su adorable angelito había sufrido solo y que nadie estaba al tanto de su situación ¿Cómo era esto posible?

"¿Judai por que tus padres no han hecho algo al respecto sobre esto?" pregunto el europeo mientras que se incorporaba del hielo para tomar asiento nuevamente ahora junto a su mejor amigo.

"Eso tal vez se deba a que no tengo padres" dijo con la voz apagada el castaño mientras que su mirada se ensombrecía.

"¿NANI?" pregunto Johan dudando de lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Es cierto Andy-Chan, los padres de Yuki-Chan fallecieron cuando el apenas tenia diez años, cuatro antes de que el entrara a la academia del duelo" le decía el platinado al blunette "Por cierto Yuki-Chan ¿No se supone que iban a verse tu y Sho hoy en la tarde para tener un duelo en la playa?"

"Oh, es cierto, ya voy retrasado" de nuevo el rostro del castaño se ilumino y a sus ojos regreso ese peculiar brillo "Si salgo por uno de los huecos de la pared llegare mas rápido" decía el chico mientras que salía corriendo por un hueco particularmente enorme y corría derecho en dirección a la playa sin importarle dejar a su mejor amigo.

"Lamento el provocar que Yuki-Chan se fuera, pero para el es algo muy difícil hablar de su pasado con alguien mas" le decía a un Johan que miraba en dirección a donde se había ido el chico de sus sueños "Gracias a la relación que tenemos como medico/paciente el se siente como y en confianza de platicarme sus problemas"

"Entonces me supongo que ya esta enterado de las violaciones a las que el ha ido sometido"

"Eso es obvio, no podría llamarme medico si no me percatara de esas cosas, ante los ojos de un profesional es evidente que al menos en lo que va de los tres años de estar en la academia ha sido sometido al menos unas veinticinco veces"

"¡¿Veinticinco?!" dijo alarmado Johan.

"Así es Andy-Chan, aunque me complace decir que gracias a los exámenes que de ETS que le he hecho ninguno ha revelado que tenga alguna enfermedad venérea"

"¿Y el nunca le ha dicho quienes son las personas que abusan de el?" Johan le pregunto con un poco de esperanza en que al fin supiera quien era el responsable de aquel desastre que hacia de la vida de su ángel un infierno.

"El nunca me ha querido decir quien es" dijo Yueru acabando con las esperanzas de Johan "Tiene miedo de que alguien pueda hacerle algo peor si los delata"

"Ya veo, rayos siento tanta impotencia de saber que no puedo hacer nada por el" dijo frustrado el blunette mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus puños sobre sus piernas.

"Veo que aun sigues dándolo todo por las personas que quieres, no haz cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que te vi en Inglaterra" le dijo el mayor mientras que frotaba su mano contra la cabeza de Johan revolviendo aquella melena azulada.

"Fue muy duro que te fueras sin decirme adiós Manyueru-nii-Chan" le contesto el europeo mientras que las lagrimas se acumulaban en aquellas orbes esmeralda.

"Eso solo lo habría hecho mas difícil para los dos Andy-Chan" el sensei había tomado a Johan entre sus brazos y ahora lo estaba abrazando fraternalmente.

"Es que tu siempre estuviste ahí para mi, creí que después de la muerte de mama nunca volvería a sonreír y sin embargo siempre encontraste una manera de hacerme sentir mejor" Johan había comenzado a llorar un poco mientras recargaba su rostro en el pecho amplio y musculoso del sensei "Papa nunca estaba en casa así que siempre estuve solo, en la escuela a diario me golpeaban los chicos grandes y mis compañeros de clase me detestaban por que decían que era un burguesito mimado"

"Tengo conciencia de que las cosas tomaron un curso diferente después de la muerte de Analeigh (mama de Johan), John (papa de Johan) comenzó a beber y cuando no buscaba una respuesta a su vida en el fondo de una botella intentaba mantenerse ocupado sumergido en el trabajo para no pensar en su esposa" le decía suavemente el platinado al menor mientras que acomodaba al chico sentándolo en sus piernas para que se sintiera mas cómodo.

"Eso fue hasta que papa te conoció" Johan ya se estaba recuperando y ahora solo limpiaba el resto de las lagrimas que habían quedado en su rostro empapado y sonrojado "Le hiciste entrar en razón que estaba metiendo la pata cuando fuiste por primera vez a la casa y me encontraste llorando bajo las escaleras con el labio sangrando y mi cuerpo lleno de moretones"

"Se que golpearlo no fue la manera mas civilizada pero yo que puedo decir ajajá" río un poco el platinado mientras que había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa al blunette.

"Te eche mucho de menos, además haz cambiado tanto que ni te reconocí. Hace ocho años tenias el pelo negro y corto sin mencionar que no tenias esos músculos ajajá"

"Bueno, es que eso se debe a que como medico quería dar la impresión de ser alguien que además que sabe de salud puede aplicarla a su vida diaria, se confía mas en un doctor que se ve joven y fuerte que en uno que se ve anciano y con una barriga que llega hasta las rodillas" dijo juguetonamente el sensei "además tienes que admitir que me veo sexy"

"Si lo que digas" contesto el europeo rodando los ojos mientras se incorporaba del regazo de su viejo amigo "Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que vaya a ver a Judai, me preocupa que si lo ven solo esos buitres vengan a hacerle algo"

"Me parece buena idea, además la influencia que tienes sobre el le sienta bien, sin mencionar de que a la par es bueno para ti también"

"Me parece que tomare el hueco para cortar camino jajá jajá" río mientras se encaminaba a salir por aquel desastre de pared.

"Por cierto Andy-Chan" le llamo Yueru captando la atención del menor "Prométeme que entre los dos lograremos dar con el culpable de todo esto y le pondremos un alto a toda esta basura por la que esta pasando Yuki-Chan"

"Puedes contar con ello" le contesto con una amplia sonrisa "Nadie volverá a hacerle algo a mi ángel" dijo triunfante Johan mientras que se encaminaba hacia la playa en busca del pequeño blunette.

"_**En la playa…"**_

Los duelos ya habían terminado y Johan había llegado a la playa en el momento preciso para admirar el atardecer. Ahí intentando encender una fogata se encontraban Kenzan y Sho, mientras que Fubuki y Azuka discutían sobre que eran mejor los malvaviscos asados que las salchichas y cerca de la playa diviso a Judai sentado solitariamente.

"¿Es hermoso no es así?" pregunto el europeo a su mejor amigo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de el sobre la arena.

"Claro que si, pero me he dado cuenta de que en este momento estoy rodeado de cosas hermosas" dijo sin pensarlo el castaño.

"¿En serio, como que?" pregunto un poco sonrojado Johan.

"Pues el atardecer, el océano azul, la arena blanca, la vegetación tropical, tus ojos" de inmediato Judai cubrió su boca con sus manos al darse cuenta de que quizás hablo demasiado.

Johan no pudo contenerse mas y en un solo movimiento recostó al castaño sobre la arena y poso su cuerpo sobre el.

"¿Jo… Johan… que haces?" pregunto nervioso el castaño al ver aquella mirada llena de deseo en el rostro de su amigo.

"Lo… lo siento mucho Ju-Chan… pero ya no puedo contenerme mas" decía nervioso y con la vos entrecortada "He estado esperando durante mucho tiempo por esto y aunque probablemente me odies después no me sentiré arrepentido de hacerlo"

"¿De… de hacer que?" pregunto inocentemente Judai.

"De hacer esto" termino de decir Johan para después besar suavemente los labios de su mejor amigo.

Judai abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que Johan lo estaba besando, por fin, después de tanto tiempo que estuvo esperando al fin pudo tener la oportunidad de probar los labios del chico europeo.

Para Johan era todo un éxtasis saborear la dulce boca del castaño, pero no podía conformarse con solo un beso suave así que comenzó a profundizar un poco mas, pidiendo permiso con su lengua a Judai para poder explorar cada rincón de su boca. El castaño estuvo de acuerdo con ello así abrió un poco la boca mientras que cruzaba los brazos detrás del cuello del europeo para acortar aun mas la distancia entre sus cuerpos haciendo el beso mas y mas apasionado, hambriento, lleno de deseo.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero la falta de aire hizo que despegaran sus labios de mala manera.

"Eso… eso… wow" jadeaba Johan aun encima de su mejor amigo.

"Y… que lo digas" le respondió el castaño.

Johan intento incorporarse al darse cuenta de que podían ser sorprendidos por sus amistades pero al ver de nuevo las mejillas sonrojadas de Judai y sus ojos que habían comenzado a derramar lagrimas… un momento, esta llorando.

"**Genial, metí la pata" ** pensó mientras veía como el chico debajo de el comenzaba a llorar de manera silenciosa sin dejar de mirarlo. "Judai lo lamento mucho yo no…"

Se vio interrumpido por los labios del hero que había iniciado un nuevo beso, uno más dulce y calmado esta vez.

"Si lo lamentas ahora si me aras llorar de tristeza" le dijo al chico de los cristales.

"¿Pero si no lloras de tristeza entonces por que es?"

"Pues es solo que estoy muy feliz… snif… es que nunca creí que podrías llegar a fijarte en mi… sobretodo por que soy alguien sucio y despreciable… snif… alguien que no merece amor de nadie" decía con voz dolida.

"No seas un tonto, el que debería de llorar soy yo por que no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo mi sueño al fin se cumpliera, nunca espere que fueses a corresponder mis sentimientos, mucho menos por que soy un chico. Siempre creí que amarte estaba mal por el hecho de que ambos somos hombres ¿Pero como algo que esta mal se puede sentir tan bien?"

"Eso es por que mientras el amor sea puro no importa el genero" le dijo sonriente Judai mientras que abrazaba con mas fuerza a Johan.

Esa escena era realmente linda, aquel par de chicos recostados sobre la arena a un lado de la playa en pleno atardecer, no hacia falta palabras para explicar lo maravilloso del momento. Incluso los que los veían detrás de una palmera no encontraban palabras para describir lo que estaban presenciando.

"Por Ra, se ven tan lindos los dos juntos" decía la rubia del grupo con corazoncitos en los ojos.

"Eso es todo, no mas yaoi para ti hermanita" le regaño juguetonamente Fubuki.

"No puedo creer que aniki este enamorado de Johan" dijo con incertidumbre Sho.

"Bueno soldado, yo tampoco lo creería de no ser por que estoy viendo como prácticamente se están comiendo a besos" le dijo Kenzan con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente.

"¿Me imagino que ambos saben lo que eso significa?" les pregunto Fubuki a ambos chicos.

"Si, que perdimos frente al mejor partido bua" lloraban al unísono el chico de lentes y el Dino mientras que se abrazaban desconsoladamente.

"Bueno era de esperarse, digo, después de todo Johan y Judai hacen una "hot couple"" dijo Azuka mientras que ella ya había preparado su cámara y había comenzado a grabar a sus amigos.

"Eso ya fue el colmo, vamos Azuka, tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar respecto a tu comportamiento de vouyerista, sabes que no es saludable" le dijo el castaño mayor mientras que se llevaba a la chica a rastras y pataleando.

"Claro que es saludable, seria malo si me contuviese así que déjame ir" lloraba la chica mientras que observaba que en la pantalla de la cámara ya no aparecían ambos chicos.

"Bueno Kenzan, que te parece si tu y yo vamos a beber algo, al fin y al cabo dicen que el alcohol es buen para ahogar las penas" propuso Sho.

"Pues eso suena bien, pero lo malo es que no servirá de mucho"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Pues es que las desgraciadas saben nadar" lloraba graciosamente Kenzan "¿Por cierto de aquí a cuando bebes y lo que es mas importante, de donde sacaremos alcohol en este lugar?"

"Pues he bebido desde pequeño, papa dijo que el alcohol lo hace mas hombres a uno, además tengo una botella de tequila debajo de mi cama" dijo desvergonzadamente el peliceleste.

"Pues si tu lo dices, adelante soldado" dijo un poco mas animado Kenzan mientras ambos se encaminaban al dormitorio rojo.

Mientras tanto nuestra pareja favorita se encontraba incorporándose del suelo arenoso para emprender su camino hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, sin darnos cuenta ya esta oscuro y es peligroso andar por aquí" hablo Johan mientras que se sacudía la arena que había quedado pegada a sus ropas.

"Tienes razón, a esta hora no tarda en salir Sadako del pozo en el que la arrojaron los estudiantes de la academia" contesto seriamente Judai.

"¡Lo sabia, de seguro va a venir por una ración de europeo rebosado en miedo y terminara con un nipón de chocolate!" grito Johan mientras se echaba a correr y cargaba a su mejor amigo sobre su cabeza huyendo así de un lugar en el que para el blunette era seguro que aparecería un especto de ultratumba.

"¿Jo-Kun, no crees que estas exagerando un poco, es decir, un mucho?" pregunto el castaño mientras se aferraba a las manos de su amigo por que tenia miedo de ir a caer de cara directo y sin escalas al suelo.

"En las películas de terror los primeros en morir siempre son las parejas de adolescentes calientes, me lo agradecerás después que no estemos metidos en un caldero gigante y siendo amenazados por una no-muerta prepuberta que en sus manos tiene un tenedor gigante tamaño lloraras" en la mente de Johan corrían a gran velocidad las escenas de lo que el acababa de decir.

"¡Alerta paranoia, alerta paranoia!" gritaba el chico en el aire mientras veía ya cerca el dormitorio rojo.

Mientras que ambos chicos se encontraban en una carrera frenética por escapar de algo que ni siquiera existe (al menos en la academia de duelo) nunca se dieron cuenta que entre las ramas de lo alto de un árbol estaban siendo observados por un trío de chicos.

"Al parecer la zorra acaba de encontrarse un novio cachondo" decía un rubio mientras se relamía los labios.

"Oh, veo que te ha llamado la atención el escuincle de ojos esmeralda" palabras dichas por el mas alto del trío.

"¿Será correcto que tomemos también al noviecito de Ju-sempai?" pregunto inocentemente un pelinegro de pelo largo.

"Claro que es lo correcto, después de todo aquella zorra es nuestro juguete personal y lo que sea de nuestro juguete es por derecho nuestro también jajajaja" río maliciosamente el rubio.

"¿En ese caso si tu te quedas con Ju-sempai yo puedo hacer que Johan-sama se vuelva mi nuevo muñeco?" pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro, aquel mas pequeño no solo de edad si no de estatura también en el grupo, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

"Hagan lo que quieran, pero recuerden que al fin y al cabo nadie puede escapar de mis manos, lo que yo quiero lo consigo ya sea de la buena o de la mala manera y ese par de ineptos no será la ecepcion" dijo fastidiado el mayor "Are que esa puta castaña sufra como nunca en su vida, eso le enseñara a no volver a desobedecer lo que diga muajajaja"

Antes de llegar al dormitorio rojo, aun cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche el cuerpo de Judai tembló de manera inconciente, algo dentro de el le decía que su felicidad seria efímera y que pronto regresaría a ese espiral de tormento.

"**Espero que por lo menos no arrastre a Johan conmigo dentro de esto" ** pensó el castaño sin darse cuenta de que sus temores estaban a punto de volverse realidad.

"_**Mientras tanto en el dormitorio amarillo con Kenzan y Sho…"**_

"Vamosh Khenzan… hic… no seas niña y tomate otra" decia el peliazul de lentes con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol, botella en mano y tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

"No shoy una niña, dame acá esa inche botella" contesto igual de ebrio el moreno.

Sho le estiro la botella de tequila a Kenzan pero este otro tiro de su brazo con tanta fuerza que propicio a que ambos cayeran al suelo alfombrado, el peliazul encima del moreno.

"Pero que torpe eres, se nota que no tienes nada de delicadeza bruto" del golpe a ambos se les había bajado un poco el estado etílico "No me sorprende el por que aniki no te escogió"

"Pues tu no eres un príncipe encantador precisamente camarón azul" le dijo algo dolido Kenzan por el comentario.

"Yo soy muchísimo mejor partido que tu, al menos yo puedo ser un chico lindo" le contesto con un puchero.

"Yo también puedo ser un chico lindo"

"Claro que no, eres un salvaje, desconsiderado, no tienes ni una pizca de tacto sin mencionar de romántico tampoco tienes nada"

"No me conoces para nada Marufuji" dijo el Dino incorporándose un poco sobre sus codos mientras aun tenia al menor ahora sentado sobre su abdomen son las piernas a los costados del mismo, acerco un poco mas su rostro al de Sho para que sus ojos verde/ámbar se enfrentaran con aquellos gris plata " Por si no lo sabias soy experto en cocina internacional y repostería, se coser, lavar y planchar, mis pasatiempos favoritos son tocar la guitarra y caminar a la orilla de la playa durante la madrugada para ver el amanecer, amo los gatos y cuando estaba haciendo mi servicio en la milicia pedí que me mandaran a un ancianato para ayudar a aquellas personas mayores de edad que habían sido abandonadas ahí por los que supuestamente se hacían llamar sus familiares, así que no digas que soy de esa manera por que realmente no me acerco a nada a la idea que tienes de mi persona en tu cabecita" termino de decir un poco molesto Kenzan.

"Yo… yo lo lamento mucho" le contesto mientras volteaba su rostro hacia un costado evitando ver a la cara a su moreno amigo "No debí haber dicho algo así, es solo que… snif… me duele tanto que mis esperanzas se fueran en un instante, siempre espere por el día en el que aniki se acercara a mi, me llevara a caminar de la mano por la playa en la noche bajo la luz de la luna llena, hasta que llegáramos a un lugar en donde se encontraba una mesa con velas y pétalos de rosa esparcidos por todos lados, después tener una cena romántica en la que al final el se me declararía hincándose sobre la arena y tomando mi mano para que después me besara con pasión y ternura y me dijera que no puede vivir sin mi" Sho hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y limpiarse las lagrimas " Pero creo que solo alguien cursi y tonto como a mi se le ocurriría algo así"

"En realidad acabas de describir la manera en la que le pensaba confesar mi amor a Judai ¿Que extraño verdad?" le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el Dino.

"Pues bastante, creo que lo que mas me duele es que el era el único que siempre veía algo bueno en mi, siempre he sido un torpe bueno para nada pero de alguna manera el siempre encontraba infinidad de cualidades en mi persona" dijo un poco nostálgico Sho.

"Oi, eso no es cierto, eres un chico muy talentoso y ya veras que no tardaras en encontrar un chico grandioso que te ara sentir como el niño lindo, dulce e inteligente que eres, claro que un poco atolondrado pero eso es lo de menos, eres un fantástico partido pequeño, solo que Johan fue mejor que nosotros" suspiro Kenzan "El que debería de preocuparse soy yo, solo mírame ¿Quién quería estar con alguien que parece los sacaron de un campo de batalla?"

"Kenzan-Kun… tu también eres un buen partido, me acabas de demostrar que estaba totalmente equivocado respecto a ti, eres alguien fuerte, seguro, confiado y aunque por el exterior puedas verte un poco intimidante me he dado cuenta que también puedes ser dulce y atento con alguien patético como yo que llora como María Magdalena solo por que perdió frente a un estudiante de intercambio" Sho miro de nuevo a los ojos de su amigo y acerco peligrosamente su rostro "Además, eso músculos son sexys" le dijo casi ronroneando.

"¿Te había dicho alguna vez que siempre me llamo la atención esa apariencia y actitud de niño indefenso?" Kenzan había comenzado a cerrar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor mientras le susurraba aquellas palabras al oído con un tono sensual.

"No creas en todo lo que vez, los niños buenos solemos tener solo la fachada para no meternos en problemas" siguió con el juego el peliazul mientras que había comenzado a delinear con la punta de su dedo índice los pectorales del moreno.

"¿Y serias capaz de mostrarme cuan malo puede ser este niño tierno?" jugueteo un poco el Dino mientras que una de sus manos ya se había posado sobre el trasero de Sho y había comenzado a frotarlo un poco.

"Desearas no haber dicho eso Ty-Ty-Kun" amenazo el peliazul para posteriormente lanzarse sobre su amigo y así comenzar un beso apasionado en el que para sorpresa de Kenzan el dominante era el pequeñín, se separo un poco mientras jalaba los cabellos de la nuca del moreno para poder verlo mejor "Veras cuan malo puede ser este niño lindo" termino diciendo seductoramente.

"Por que presiento que esto se va a poner rudo" termino por decir el Dino mientras se veía a si mismo arrastrado por su pequeño compañero hacia la cama de la habitación.

_**Continuara…**_

Pues bueno eso fue el Chappy Lumber 4 de este fic que espero les siga gustando, amo a todas y cada una de mis reviwer`s, son lo máximo y son ustedes las que hacen posible esto así que sin mas preámbulo agradeceremos los reviews.

_**Inmet…**_

Pues tú sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo amiga, además sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que necesites, la distancia no es pretexto para que no me preocupe por ti. Los monstruos de Judai andan de vacaciones, hey, hasta los neo espaciales necesitan descansar.

Johan: yo la verdad no le encontré lo gracioso a lo de mis calzoncillos, ¿Qué tienen de malo? y en cuanto a lo de las armas yo tengo una licencia para portarlas, así que niñas no lo intenten en casa.

Que lindo eres, me viniste a ayudar Jo-Chan.

Johan: pues claro, es mucho trabajo para alguien solo hacer esto así que vamos con el siguiente por que tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos de navidad.

_**Kaizerai…**_

Me da gusto que conforme avanza la historia lectoras que no dejaban review ahora nos dejen sus comentarios, realmente apreciamos eso ya que es como la gasolina del motor que hay en mi cabecita.

Johan: también te agradezco que hicieras el comentario sobre tu aceptación por la forma de escribir de este niño que esta acá por que si no se nos deprime, sigan mostrando ese amor gente!!!!!

Y pues como pudiste leer todo fue un malentendido, sin mencionar que de lo único que salvo Johan a Judai fue de una inyección jijiji (por cierto, teardrop rulz!!!) gracias por tu review y esperemos que hayas disfrutado este Chapi también.

_**Neko-Chan-kawaii-yaoi…**_

¡Viva por el rosa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nunca esperamos que la porra de Johan fuese tan poderosa pero nos alegra.

Johan: por la tardanza del review no te apures, nosotros mejor que nadie comprendemos lo que es andar faltos de tiempo jijiji, pero nos alegra tenerte de vuelta por acá.

Y pues Johan se unió con el sensei para salvar a Judai así que ya no es necesario que lo elimine.

Johan: muchas por tus palabras de aliento, prometemos no desperdiciarlas y esperamos de nuevo tus comentarios amiga.

_**Ichigo-Chan…**_

Johan: la verdad nunca entendí lo gracioso de mis calzoncillos, si un día los llegaran a usar sabrían lo cómodo que es.

Si un día llego a usar algo así preferiría que me apuñalaran con los tacones de mi profesora del instituto ajajá. Claro que Johan siempre defenderá a Ju-Chan pero esperamos que no caigas de nuevo de la silla para que lo puedas ver por ti misma.

Johan: gracias por tu review y esperamos tus valioso comentarios de nuevo.

_**Kuroi-yuki…**_

Johan: ¡Dejen en paz mis calzones!!!!!!!!

No te pongas así, es solo una broma, además ¿No que les tenias mucho amor a tus chonez? Gente, por favor no mas amenazas ni golpizas para el sensei, en realidad es una buena persona.

Johan: así es, el es un amigo de mi infancia y como ya se explico un poco haya arriba me salvo de muchos problemas así que denle un poco de amor al sensei también ¿va?

Muchas gracias por tu review amiga y esperamos de nuevo tu comentario para saber que te pareció este chap nuevo.

_**Lyofar…**_

¡Wiiiii¡ así es, cuídenme como oro.

Johan: te traumas, bueno amiga es bueno saber que te tomaras la molestia de buscar un fic después de ver la serie ¿Y quien iba a pensar que encontrarías el de este chico?

Pues ni nosotros lo vimos venir ajajá, pero esperamos que de nuevo recibamos un comentario tuyo con tu opinión respecto a este chapp.

_**Melinyu Andersen Yuki…**_

Johan: si, se que soy todo un amor, ámenme ¡AMENME!!!

Y dices que el traumas soy yo jajaja, pues bueno me alegra que consideres este fic tan bueno y esperamos que nos sigas leyendo para que te enteres de lo que va a suceder mas delante, por que este fic va para largo jijiji.

Johan: y para que no mueras de amor por mi te trajimos rapidito la actualización. Así que esperamos que haya sido de tu agrado. Te cuidas mucho amiga.

**Bueno, **esos fueron todos los reviews que me da gusto decir fueron 7 en total wiiii.

Johan: esperamos que nos sigan enviando sus comentarios ya que como es bien sabido por ustedes si Koukin no recibe reviews se desquita con nosotros (llora desconsoladamente)

Así es que si no quieren que rector Sheppard le haga un baile sexy en las piernas a Johan y Judai manden reviews muajajajaja.

Johan: sálvenos antes de que muera del asco ew!!!!!!

"_**¿Crees que es fácil ser un bishonen?...**_

… _**¡Mírame pero no me toques!!!!!!!!!!!"**_


	5. Es comun que en un dia soleado

Bueno, antes de que comiencen a lanzarme tomates…

Se que me he demorado horrores para actualizar pero esta vez todo se salio de mis manos… DE MIS MANOS GOKU!!!!!

Las tareas del instituto son cada día mas pesadas, el trabajo va en aumento de horas y pues con eso de que se tiene que levantar uno a las 6 de la mañana para ir al gimnasio como que si esta criminal T-T

Este chappy intente hacerlo mas largo para compensar el hecho de que me tarde en subirlo, espero que sea de su agrado y por cierto… ya en chappys próximos se explicara mejor esta telaraña enredosa del pasado de Johan, la vida de Ju-Chan y quienes son los personajes nuevos, tales como Hiroki, Nao, Tomei y Yueru-sensei.

"_**Es común que en un día soleado se desaten tempestades"**_

Ya había amanecido en la academia de duelo. Por fin el domingo había llegado, los estudiantes estaban mas que preparados para un día de completa y total relajación ya que era muy común que dentro de las actividades dominicales se encontraran los duelos de practica, competencias de surf, días de campo, volley Ball de playa, entre muchas otras cosas mas.

Con nuestros amigos la situación no era diferente a con los demás estudiantes, todos se estaban preparando para las actividades del día. Pero curiosamente con una pequeña pareja las cosas apenas comenzaban a tomar marcha ya que debido a cierto amigo llamado "Don Tequila" estos apenas salían de su letargo para conocer al mejor amigo del antes mencionado, "Mr. Resaca".

"Santo Ra… siento que me va a explotar la cabeza" se quejaba un pequeño chico de cabellos azul cielo.

Sho acababa de despertar mientras que no podia evitar dar vueltas en la cama por las intensas punzadas que su sistema nervioso emitia hacia su cabeza. Siguió girando sobre el mullido colchón hasta que topo con algo grande y duro.

"¿Y esto que es?" pregunto curioso el droide mientras con sus diminuta manos jalaba las sabanas para descubrir aquel enorme bulto sobre su cama "No la ching…" estuvo a punto de terminar su frase cuando las sabanas le fueron arrebatadas de entre sus dedos por un chico moreno.

"Vamos mami, solo 5 minutos mas por favor" rogaba infantilmente Kenzan mientras que volvía a cubrirse con las mantas y entreabría un poco los ojos para distinguir la figura borrosa frente a el "Ma, habíamos dicho que no volverías a pintarte el cabello de ese color, pareces hippie" gruño un poco el moreno.

"¡Cual mami, idiota!!!! ¿Y que demonios haces en mi cama?" grito el peliazul logrando que por la repentina elevación en el tono de su voz su acompañante rodara hasta caer fuera de la cama.

"¡Alerta todo mundo, estamos bajo ataque enemigo!!" grito Kenzan mientras se paraba rápidamente del suelo.

"¡OH por Ra, estas desnudo!!" se histerizo Sho al ver el cuerpo desnudo del Dino, sin mencionar su hombría.

"¿Marufuji?" pregunto con duda evidente el moreno mientras que con sus manos intentaba tapar cierta zona en especial "¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?"

"Es lo que yo quisiera saber" recrimino Sho "De seguro te aprovechaste de mi mientras estaba erbio" comenzó a llorar.

"Mira, es muy temprano como para que empieces con esas cosas, me duele la cabeza y quisiera saber por que demonios me duele el trase…" el Dino hizo una pequeña pausa mientras que tanto el como su acompañante se miraban con temor y duda.

"¡OH dios mio, lo hicimos anoche!!!!!" grito Sho.

"¡OH dios mio, soy uke!!!!!!!!!!" Grito aun más fuerte el moreno.

Ambos chicos estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, ninguno de los dos creía lo que estaba sucediendo.

"No puedo creerlo, yo que esperaba que ese momento fuera algo especial y que fuera a recordar por siempre" gimoteaba el pequeño mientras que abrazaba las frazadas contra su cuerpo.

"Bueno disculpa si no soy lo que buscabas pero igual felicidades, dudo que esto se te vaya a olvidar, además debería de ser yo el traumado" decía el mayor mientras se ponía sus boxers para ya no estar desnudo, pero por el movimiento no pudo evitar quejarse "Rayos Marufuji ¿Eres un caballo o algo por el estilo?" termino de decir mientras se frotaba el trasero con una expresión de agudo dolor.

"Claro que no, solo lo normal" contesto sonrojado e indignado el chico peliazul mientras que se levantaba corriendo de la cama, en su descuido dejo caer las frazadas...

"¡¿Según tu eso es normal?!!!!" dijo alarmado Kenzan por ver el tamaño de la **Herramienta **de su acompañante "Por dios, un par de centímetros mas y serias el hombre elefante"

"Bueno ¿Que nunca escuchaste que los chaparros siempre soleemos tener algo para compensar nuestra falta de estatura?" comento avergonzado Sho mientras que el también se ponía sus calzoncillos "Además nunca escuche que te quejaras anoche, al contrario, pedías por mas"

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas estoy comenzando a recordar un poco… ese no es el punto, prácticamente me violaste" comenzó a llorar graciosamente.

"Tu tienes la culpa por provocarme"

"¿Cuándo hice eso?"

"¿Y serias capaz de mostrarme cuan malo puede ser este niño tierno?" imito con una voz ronca y áspera el droide a su compañero.

"Mmmm… no, no me suena para nada jijiji" intento hacerse el inocente ya que ahora que veía la situación si había sido el culpable por haber comenzado a provocar al peliazul.

"Bueno, será mejor que dejemos esto por el momento ya que de seguro los chicos nos estarán esperando en la playa, recuerda que quedamos de pasar todo el día haciendo alboroto por que aprobamos los exámenes finales" le decía Sho mientras que buscaba ropa limpia en el armario "Demonios"

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Kenzan.

"Es que olvide que estaba en tu habitación, no tengo ropa aquí y no puedo ponerme el uniforme para ir a buscar mis cosas" contesto con un aura azul el menor.

"¿Y se puede saber por que no puedes usar tu uniforme?" volvió a hacer una pregunta el moreno.

"¿Eso contesta tu pregunta, estupido?" gruño un poco Sho mientras señalaba a un bulto en varias direcciones.

En una esquina se encontraba su chaqueta, rasgada de una manga y sin botones, cerca de la puerta sus pantalones, inútiles por que la cremallera se había corrido y no funcionaria mas además de que tenia un agujero en donde se supone que estaba anteriormente uno de los bolsillos de la parte trasera, su playera roja toda rasgada a un lado de la cama, una de las botas había caído dentro del inodoro mientras que la otra se encontraba prensada en una de las hélices del ventilador de techo. Por fortuna aun portaba sus lentes, por que de no ser así seguramente las cosas estarían muchísimo peor.

"Je jeje, creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco anoche, pero que te parece si usas algo de lo mio, lo bueno es que no tenemos que usar uniformes el día de hoy así que será fácil encontrarte algo que puedas usar." Le dijo tiernamente mientras que lo abrazaba con cariño por la espalda y lo cargaba de regreso a la cama.

"¿Qu… que haces?" pregunto sonrojado el menor.

"Bueno, es que esta haciendo un poco de frío y no quiero que vayas a pescar un resfriado, así que pensé que seria mejor que esperaras en la cama abrigado mientras que encontraba algo para ti en mi armario" contesto con voz serena mientras que con su mano apartaba los mechones celestes de Sho para después depositar un pequeño beso en su frente.

"Gra… gracias Ty-Ty-Kun" sonrío tiernamente el pequeño.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto Sho-Chan" posteriormente dio media vuelta y se dispuso a hurgar dentro del armario para encontrar algo que le calzara bien a su pequeño acompañante.

"_**Mientras tanto en la playa con toda la bola…"**_

"¿De casualidad alguien sabe donde se metieron Kenzan y Sho?" pregunto un poco molesto Jun mientras que clavaba una enorme sombrilla de playa en la arena.

"Pues no lo se, pero de seguro la **cruda** realidad a de estar castigándolos justo en este momento jijiji" río por lo bajo Fubuki mientras que enceraba su tabla de surf.

"¿De que hablas hermano?" pregunto ahora Azuka que había dejado de ponerse bloqueador para prestar atención a la conversación de los chicos.

"Tu confía en mi, si mi intuición de idol no me falla esos dos no tardaran en llegar y lo mas seguro es que ya sean novios" contesto 100% seguro de sus palabras el mayor de los Tenjoin.

"¡¿Tyranno y Marufuji?!!" grito atónito Jun "¿Aun sigues fumando esas hierbas extrañas que encuentras en el bosque?"

"Claro que no, yo no fumo por que eso produce vejez prematura tarado"

"Bueno, tienen que admitir que no harían una pareja del todo mal ambos chicos" decía la yaoimaniaca de Azuka "Es obvio quien será el seme en esa relación muajajaja"

"Jajá jajá solo esperemos que el cuerpecillo de Marufuji soporte la fuerza de ese tanque de guerra" se reía ahora el chico de cabellos oscuros.

"¿De que hablan chicos?" pregunto Sho quien iba sentado sobre los hombros de Kenzan.

"¡Te lo dije Manjoume, me debes un millón de dólares!!!!!" grito emocionado Fubuki ya que su intuición de idol no le había fallado.

"Estas orate, yo nunca aposte nada contigo"

"Ahhh yo que quería comprarme un cachito de la isla para tener mi nido de amor con mi querido mpnh" la mano de una chica rubia acababa de cortar el comentario de su soplón hermano.

"Etto ¿Sho, por que estas usando la ropa de Kenzan?" pregunto rápidamente la chica para obviar la situación.

Para ese entonces ahora todos miraban al pequeño que no había podido evitar sonrojarse, al menos ya no se encontraba sobre los hombros del moreno ya que este lo había situado sobre una de las toallas que yacían en la arena. Sho estaba usando una enorme playera de tirantes color verde seco, unos pantalones que había tenido que arremangar de las patas por que era demasiado largos sin mencionar que gracias al cinturón estos se mantenían en su lugar.

"Bueno, es que… yo…" tartamudeaba nervioso el pequeño.

"¿Tu que?" preguntaron curiosos el castaño, la rubia y el morocho al unísono.

"¿Qué tiene de malo usar la ropa de alguien mas?" pregunto un europeo mientras que llegaba junto con un chico castaño.

"¿Si que hay con ello?" le hizo segunda Judai a su chico.

"Bueno, es que se supone que solo los… ¿Esos no son los pantaloncillos de Judai?" dijo Fubuki mientras señalaba los pantaloncillos blancos que llevaba puestos Johan.

"Si ¿Qué con ello?" pregunto de lo mas natural el europeo.

"¡Se supone que solo los ukes usan la ropa de sus novios!!!" grito Azuka mientras que señalaba acusadoramente a Johan y Judai.

"Eso es una mentira Azuka, de donde yo vengo es muy común que entre los chicos nos prestemos la ropa, es algo normal que hacemos los hombres" dijo Johan al ver como la chica hacia tanto escándalo solo por los pantaloncillos de Judai y la ropa de Kenzan.

"Si, no todo es como en tus mangas yaoi" le recrimino Sho.

"¿Ahora vez por que te digo que no debes de ver mas esas cosas? Dañan tu mente" le regañaba Fubuki mientras que jalaba una de las orejas de la chica.

"Además, la razón por la que estoy usando la ropa de Judai es por que me quede a dormir ayer en el dormitorio rojo y como no tenia ropa fresca el me hizo el favor de prestarme sus pantaloncillos favoritos" dijo de lo mas normal el europeo.

"Y la razón por la que Sho esta usando mi ropa es por que ayer accidentalmente le berti un poco de tequila encima y su ropa quedo impregnada a alcohol, es obvio que nadie puede saber que estuvimos bebiendo por que si no nos expulsarían de aquí, así que optamos por que usara algo de mi ropa mientras dejaba su uniforme secarse en mi baño" explico hábilmente el moreno para encubrir a su pequeño amigo.

"Muy bien, ahora que arreglamos este asunto que les parece si vamos a nadar un poco" propuso el mas enérgico del grupo quien ya había empezado retirarse la playera mientras que corría en dirección al océano.

"Yo te sigo" grito el idol mientras que cargaba su tabla de surf sobre su cabeza siguiendo a su amigo.

"Bueno, creo que yo iré a cambiarme de ropa ¿Me esperas un segundo aquí o quieres ir de una vez con ellos?" pregunto Kenzan al pequeño peliazul mientras que tomaba su mochila.

"Creo que iré con ellos, te estaré esperando así que no te tardes" le dijo mientras se deshacía de la playera enorme y los pantalones y se disponía a correr tras del resto con su salvavidas bajo el brazo.

"¿Te molesta si voy contigo Kenzan? También necesito ponerme el bañador" le pregunto cortésmente el europeo.

"Claro que no soldado, adelante" le contesto enérgicamente el moreno mientras que ambos se dirigían a los vestidores.

"_**Mientras tanto en los vestidores…"**_

"Oí Kenzan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro que si soldado ¿Qué pasa?" se escuchaba la voz de Kenzan del otro lado del cubículo.

"¿Sientes algo especial por Sho?" soltó sin rodeos el europeo.

"Etto… yo…" tartamudeaba el Dino.

"Bueno, es que si me lo preguntas es un tanto obvio, además de que lo que dijo Azuka es en parte cierto"

"Es que yo no se que decir… la verdad nunca había notado lo especial que es Sho hasta ayer en la noche" suspiro el moreno "Se que es tonto decirlo pero la verdad creo que aquel amor que había buscado todo este tiempo estuvo frente a mis ojos y yo nunca lo note"

"¿Y Sho sabe lo que sientes?"

"No… es que ayer lo hicimos pero tengo miedo de que el piense que es un error o algo pasajero y de que termine por dejarme solo y con el corazón hecho pedazos" la voz del soldado se escuchaba apagada y sin vida.

"Pues francamente lo dudo, para empezar no tienes relaciones con alguien solo por que si, desde mi punto de vista eso es algo especial e intimo que solo quieres tener con alguien que en realidad te gusta" intento animar Johan.

"Tal vez tengas razón, seria bueno no tirar la toalla tan pronto, después de todo si el pensara lo que acabo de decir probablemente estaría evitándome o portándose indiferente conmigo"

"A eso me refiero, no te atormentes por algo que no ha sucedido y ya vez lo que dice el dicho"

"¿Las prostitutas hacen de todo menos darte un beso?" pregunto Kenzan.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos conversando?" dijo el europeo mientras que una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

"Lo siento, dicho equivocado jijiji" dijo avergonzado el moreno.

"Tonto -**Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado- **es del que hablaba jajaja" se burlo un poco el chico de las gemas.

"Total, será mejor que salgamos de aquí y vayamos con los chicos, me imagino que Judai se muere por verte en traje de baño jejeje" bromeo un poco el soldado mientras que salía de su cubículo usando una bermuda de baño con un chibi-dinosaurio en una de las esquinas.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" salio a toda prisa Johan del otro cubículo usando un traje de baño corto y pegado en color azul marino con un estampado de flores carmesí.

"¿Wow, es un Versace?" pregunto admirado el Dino.

"Vaya tienes buen ojo para la ropa Ken… ¡No me cambies la platica!!!!"

"Por dios Johan no somos tontos, la razón por la cual Sho y yo nos fuimos a beber fue por que nos sentimos tristes por el hecho de que fuiste tu quien se quedo con Judai y no nosotros"

"Lamento escuchar eso, francamente yo nunca creí que estuviesen enamorados de el" dijo cabizbajo el europeo.

"No te preocupes, creo que a final de cuentas lo que sentíamos por el era admiración y no amor" le animo un poco su compañero "Además recuerda que yo ahora estoy haciendo mi lucha con Sho"

"Gracias Kenzan, eres buen amigo" le dijo un poco mas feliz "Por cierto ¿Qué tal es el pequeño Sho como uke?" pregunto con picara curiosidad Johan.

"No lo se" contesto secamente.

"¿Pero no se supone que habían tenido relaciones ayer por la noche?"

"Si, así fue"

"¿Entonces como no vas a saberlo?" pregunto aun mas confundido el chico de las gemas.

"Es que yo fui el uke" lloraba graciosamente el moreno.

"¡No te creo!!!!" exclamo sorprendido.

"Es cierto y mira que así como tu no crees que yo fui el uke yo tampoco creí que aquel niño pequeño tuviese semejante animalon" dijo espantado al final de la frase Kenzan.

"¿Tanto así?"

"En serio, te juro que por un momento creí que era una broma debido al alcohol, pero eso se sintió demasiado real"

"Bueno, creo que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso jajaja ¿Que tal si alguien nos escucha?" comento Johan.

La verdad es que el comentario del europeo llego muy tarde por que los vestidores estaban llenos de chicos que **sin querer** habían estado escuchando toda la conversación, entre ellos un niño de larga cabellera oscura.

"¿Con que el amigo de Ju-sempai calza grande?" dijo el pequeño que usaba un traje de baño corto en color azul cielo con estampado de ositos mientras salía del cubículo para disponerse a seguir al par que acababa de salir "Por lo visto los amigos de Ju-sempai son potenciales juguetes divertidos jijiji, creo que estará bien que le informe al jefe de esto" dijo para después desaparecer hacia el extremo opuesto por donde se habían seguido Johan y Kenzan.

"_**Mientras tanto con los malos, malos, malotes…"**_

"¿Se puede saber en donde te habías metido Tomei-Chan?" le pregunto el mas alto a su pequeño cómplice que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el.

"Es que escuche varias cosa interesantes mientras estaba en los vestidores Hiroki-nii" contesto alegre Tomei.

"¿De que se trata renacuajo?" le pregunto el rubio que usaba un pantaloncillo corto color beige con una playera de tirantes roja.

"Bueno, el amigo de Ju-sempai calza grande, el novio cachondo aun parece tener dudas sobre su relación con Ju, el amigo soldado era rival de amores del novio cachondo, el novio cachondo tiene buen gusto para la ropa, el novio cacho…"

"¡Juro que si vuelves a decir novio cachondo te voy a enterrar de cabeza en la arena!" regaño el rubio.

"¡Eres muy malo conmigo Nao-Chan!!!"

"¡Silencio los dos!!!" sentencio Hiroki "Creo que es momento de hacer la tarea, iré a conversar un poco con el tarado, si quieren pueden ir tras de sus amigos eso no me importa" dijo cortante para retirarse en dirección al puesto de helados.

"¡Si señor!!" dijeron al unísono ambos chicos.

Cerca del puesto de helados se encontraban Judai y Sho los cuales estaban a punto de ir por algo para apagar un poco el calor.

"¡Oi Sho!!!" grito entusiasmado Kenzan al ver al pequeño.

"Ty-Ty-Kun te tardaste un poco" río por lo bajo el peliazul al ver como el moreno había emprendido una carrera hacia donde estaba el.

"¿Qué, acaso me echaste de menos?" comento jugueteando un poco Kenzan.

"OH claro que si, cada minuto que paso lejos de ti es como si dingos rabiosos masticaran mi corazón" contesto dramáticamente Sho mientras se tiraba hacia el pecho del moreno.

"Sho-Chan… la vida no vale nada si no estas junto a mi, ¡te lo ruego se mio!!!!" dijo el Dino mientras estrechaba con fuerza al pequeño.

"Claro que si Ty-Ty-Kun… Por ti haría lo que sea"

"¿En serio, lo que sea?" pregunto animado el mayor.

"Lo que sea" contesto seductoramente al oído de su compañero el chico peliazul.

"¿Entonces puedo ser el Seme la próxima vez?" dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

"¡Olvídalo, en la cama mando yo!!!!" recrimino con voz áspera y sádica.

"Ok, sabia que seria mucho pedir… Bien vayamos por un helado, de seguro tanto sol te derritió el cerebro" dijo desanimado Kenzan mientras cargaba a Sho y se dirigía al kiosco de los helados dejando atrás a Judai.

"Oi Kenzan ¿Dónde se quedo Johan?" pregunto el castaño.

"Cuando veníamos para acá nos topamos con un niño pequeño que estaba llorando, Johan se ofreció a ayudarlo ya que parecía haberse lastimado y dijo que lo llevaría a la enfermería para que lo revisaran"

"¿Cómo era ese niño?" volvió a cuestionar Judai temblando un poco.

"Pues tenia un traje de baño con ositos y… ah si, tenia el cabello negro y largo" dijo como si nada Kenzan quien había dado media vuelta para ver a su aniki.

La expresión de terror de Judai fue sofocada por la sonrisa forzada ya tan típica en el e intentando conservar lo mejor posible la calma pregunto una vez mas a Kenzan.

"¿Viste por donde se fueron?"

"Si, tomaron la ruta del bosque se corta camino al ir por ahí…"

"¡Arigato Kenzan!!!!" interrumpió el castaño para echarse a correr en dirección al bosque.

"¿Qué crees que haya pasado?" pregunto Sho mientras se aferraba mejor al cuello del moreno.

"No lo se ¿pero que tal si vamos por ese helado?" sonrío tranquilamente el Dino.

"Tu mandas general" contesto graciosamente el peliazul mientras que el moreno seguía su ruta cargando a su preciado paquete en sus brazos.

"_**Mientras tanto con Judai…"**_

"No puedo creerlo, si no llego pronto de seguro Johan caerá en la trampa de Tomei-Chan" decía preocupado el castaño mientras a toda prisa corría entre los árboles.

Tan concentrado iba en su carrera que nunca noto a la persona que se encontraba escondida entre los arbustos esperando por el. Fue cuestión de un segundo cuando Judai no se percato del pie que había salido a su encuentro para hacerlo tropezar y caer de bruces al terreno lodoso.

"¡Itai!!!!" grito el hero al sentir su cuerpo impactarse, gracias a la falta de ropa se había hecho varias heridas en las rodillas, codos y abdomen.

"¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Ju-Chan?" pregunto Hiroki saliendo de entre los arbustos mientras que triunfante veía al chico retorcerse de dolor en el lodo.

"Hi… Hi… Hiroki" tartamudeo con miedo el chico mientras que en acto reflejo intentaba alejarse de el, aunque fuese a rastras entre las ramas y raíces.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" le contesto el mayor mientras que tiraba de los cabellos del pobre chico en el suelo "Necesito que charlemos un poco sobre tu nuevo noviecito"

Ante esas palabras el cuerpo de Judai se estremeció a tal punto de que dio vuelta y le dio un puñetazo directo en la boca al chico de cabellos violetas.

"¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Johan, el no tiene nada que ver en esto!!!!" grito el hero mientras que miraba como el chico permanecía parado de pie inerte frente a el **"OH dios mio, golpee a Hiroki" **Judai no daba crédito a lo que acababa de hacer **"Estoy muerto" **el chico solo pudo bajar la cabeza y permanecer sentado en el suelo mientras esperaba lo inevitable.

"Jajajajajaja vaya que me haz sorprendido esta vez Ju-Chan" reía maniáticamente el mayor mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios para retirar la mancha de sangre "Me da gusto que por fin pongas algo de resistencia, para serte honesto comenzaba a aburrirme de tu actitud sumisa"

El castaño solo pida sentir una mezcla de alivio/temor al ver la reacción del pelivioleta. Le costaba creer que aun siguiera vivo, tal vez pocas personas en la academia lo sabían pero el trío conformado por Hiroki, Tomei y Nao era el más poderoso de toda la isla. Mas incluso que el conformado por Fubuki, Ryo y Edo.

"Recuerda que tienes una deuda pendiente conmigo Ju-Chan, es obvio que aun te falta muchísimo para saldarla, después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti ¿Así es como nos pagas?" el mayor ya se había puesto en cuclillas para acercar mas su rostro al del castaño "Recuerda, aun nos debes quinientos mil yenes y como sabemos que no tienes ni un centavo seguiremos aceptando tu cuerpo como pago ¿Tal vez si el escuincle de los ojos esmeralda nos haga los mismos **favores ** que tu acabes de pagar mas pronto?" termino por burlarse el chico.

"Onegai Hiroki, no le hagas daño a Johan" Judai ya se había arrodillado frente el, tocando el suelo lodoso con su frente "Déjalo fuera de esto, te lo ruego" comenzó a llorar el castaño.

"Oh, no te preocupes Ju-Chan yo no tengo interés en tu patético novio así que puedes estar tranquilo"

Por un momento el rostro de Judai se ilumino de esperanza.

"¿En serio?" pregunto incrédulo el chico.

"Claro que si, sabes que a mi no me gusta mentir y si te digo que no tocare al extranjero es por que no lo are" termino Hiroki mientras daba la espalda al hero listo para marcharse de ahí, pero antes dio media vuelta para ver de nuevo al chico "Ah… pero eso no quiere decir que Tomei-Chan tampoco lo ara jajajajajaja" se retiro burlándose del castaño dando fin a las esperanzas que albergaba en su corazón.

"¡Maldición!!!!" grito mientras golpeaba con sus puños desnudos el tronco de un árbol "¿Por qué, por que tienen que meterlo a el en todo esto?" comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza el chico "Este no es momento para lamentarse, debo llegar a donde esta Johan antes de que pase alo peor" y así emprendió de nuevo la carrera en dirección a la enfermería de la academia.

Sin importarle las heridas en su cuerpo, el dolor de las mismas, la falta de ropa… Lo único que Judai pensaba en ese momento era si seria lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a evitar algo que seguramente empezaría mal y terminaría peor.

"_**Con Johan…"**_

"¿Yueru-nii se encuentra aquí? Eh traído un paciente" dijo el europeo mientras que se había paso dentro del consultorio con el pequeño en brazos "Que raro, parece haberse ido" recostó al menor en una de las camas "Wow, no se de donde saldrán los chicos que hacen las reparaciones pero vaya que son buenos, este lugar luce impecable"

Le hacia un poco de gracia el recordar como había destruido el lugar el día anterior, de pronto una mano en su brazo lo hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

"Me… me duele mucho" sollozaba el pelinegro mientras que no soltaba la muñeca del mayor y señalaba con su mano libre la herida que tenia en la rodilla.

"Bueno, Yueru-nii no esta aquí pero si no te incomoda yo puedo atenderte pequeñín, se una o dos cosas sobre medicina" le dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño intentando hacerlo sentir mejor.

"Yo… yo creo que esta bien… siempre y cuando no vayas a lastimarme" le dijo con una expresión de cachorrito.

"**Pero que ternura de niño" **pensó Johan mientras se disponía a tomar unas pinzas pequeñas, algo de algodón, unas banditas, alcohol y yodo "Prometo que seré gentil" le dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien Onii-Chan" Contesto tiernamente Tomei.

Con mucho cuidado Johan tomo una mota de algodón con las pinzas, lo sumergió en alcohol y comenzó a limpiar lentamente la herida del pequeño.

"Itaiyo" se quejo el pelinegro.

"Vamos, tienes que ser un niño fuerte y si te portas bien te daré un dulce como recompensa ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Puede ser el dulce que yo quiera?" pregunto inocentemente Tomei.

"¡Claro que si!!!" contesto alegre el europeo al ver la expresión del menor.

"En ese caso Tomei-Chan será un niño fuerte" dijo con animo el niño.

Así Johan siguió atendiendo la rodilla del menor, puso un poco de yodo para desinfectar y ayudar a cicatrizar la herida y finalizo con una bandita para que esta no estuviera expuesta y fuese a infectarse.

"¡Listo, hemos terminado Tomei-Chan!!!!" le dijo entusiasta al pequeño.

"¡Viva!!!" grito alegre el pelinegro "¿Puedo tener mi dulce ahora?" pregunto con la expresión de cachorrito de nuevo.

"Por supuesto ¿Qué dulce es el que deseas Tomei-Chan?" pregunto el europeo.

"Bueno… etto… yo quiero…" el niño se encontraba indeciso.

"¿Chocolate, paletas, gomitas de conejito, goma de mascar, caramelos?" el ojos esmeralda le ofrecía un mundo de dulces posibilidades al pequeño.

"Pues… ¿Haz visto esos dulces que vienen envueltos en un papel azul con carmesí?" pregunto el pelilargo mientras que sus ojos se encontraban fuera del alcance visual de Johan.

"Esos no los conozco ¿Son Japoneses?" pregunto ingenuamente el chico.

"No, de hecho son europeos" el rostro del niño se ilumino y con una mirada llena de inocencia miro a su acompañante mayor "¿No sabes donde los venden?"

"La verdad no Tomei-Chan jijiji" río tontamente el chico de las bestias de cristal.

"Si quieres puedo decirte, pero es un secreto"

"Puedes confiar en mi, soy bueno para guardar secretos" comento entusiasta Johan.

"Bueno, acércate un poquito" Tomei hizo el ademán a Johan para que se acercara hacia el y así decirle el secreto al oído a lo que el europeo hizo caso inocentemente.

"¿Dónde los puedo comprar?" pregunto ya estando cerca del menor.

"Dicen que los venden en la enfermería de la academia" le susurro al oído.

"Pero eso no tiene sentido, por que alguien habría de vender dulc…" las palabras de Johan se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas por el contacto de los labios del niño contra los suyos.

A pesar de ser un niño besaba como todo un hombre experto, nunca en su vida había sentido tal maestría el la boca de alguien y pronto cayo rendido ante los tentadores labios del pequeño que lo estaba engatusando correspondiendo aquel beso prohibido. No fue si no hasta que escucho la puerta azotarse y vio a su querido castaño tapándose la boca con las manos mientras que las lagrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos.

"Ju-Chan… es… esto no es lo que parece" intento explicarse pronto pero la mirada de Judai lo hizo detener sus palabras.

"No se por que pensé que serias diferente a los demás… ¡TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON UN ASCO!!!!!" Sentencio el castaño antes de echarse a correr por los pasillos de la academia.

"¡Ju-Chan espera!!!!!" pero era demasiado tarde, el chico se había ido "¿Pero que he hecho?" se lamento Johan.

"Oh vamos, tu bien sabias que lo suyo no podia ser" dijo despreocupada y fríamente Tomei "¿Para que conformarte con alguien como esa basura cuando puedes tener algo como yo?" se mofo el pequeño.

"Dale gracias a Ra de que seas un niño, por que de lo contrario te juro que te rompería esa boquita a golpes" dijo con rabia el ojiesmeralda.

"Es obvio que no podrías golpear esta boquita, después de todo, gracias a esta boquita es que echaste a perder tu relación con Ju-Chan jajajaja"

"Esto no se va a quedar así, será mejor que te cuides bien la espalda mocoso por que no sabes ni con quien te metiste" la ira de Johan crecía a cada segundo que seguía en la habitación con el pequeño pelinegro.

"¿Y tu si sabes con quien estas tratando? No me subestimes que realmente no soy lo que aparento" para ese entonces Tomei ya había sacado varias cuchillas de su traje de baño "Tienes suerte de ser tan lindo por que de lo contrario ya te habría usado como blanco de practica, nos veremos después Onii-Chan jajajaja" y posterior mente salto por la ventana.

"No eres el único que puede manejar armas escuincle" dijo para si mismo Johan mientras volvía a guardar su bazooka de sabrá Ra donde la saco "Será mejor que vaya tras de Ju-Chan y le explique todo esto"

Antes de salir de la enfermería tomo una bata blanca que estaba colgada en el perchero y se la puso, tomo una extra por que algo le decía que la necesitaría.

"_**Con Judai…"**_

"No vale la pena seguir viviendo así… snif… incluso Johan termino engañando y mintiendo" el castaño se encontraba al borde de un peñasco. Llorando. Mirando hacia el vacío "Si las cosas van a seguir de este modo, sobre este rumbo… ¿Qué caso tiene seguir vivo?"

Judai miro por ultima vez el vacío, las olas estrellarse con fuerza contra las rocas.

"Mama…Papa…llévenme con ustedes… snif… onegai" y posteriormente dio un paso hacia el fondo de la nada, buscando así una solución a una vida llena de dolor.

"¡JU-CHAN NO LO HAGAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

La voz de Johan fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar…

_**¿Continuara????...**_

Pues ustedes como lo vieron ¿Creen que le deba de dar chicharrón a Ju-Chan?

Manden sus reviews con su opinión por que si no juro por Ra que el pobre colgara su disco de duelo.

Johan: ¡ERES UN BASTARDO!!!!!

Ya bájale, (le susurra al oído) es solo para ver si puedo superar la cantidad de reviews de la vez anterior, la meta esta vez es pasar de los 10 ^-^.

Johan: ahhhhh, yo no tenia ni idea. Bueno ¿Que te parece si mejor agradecemos los reviews anteriores???

Me haz leído la mente Jo-Kun.

_**Kuroi yuuki: **_bueno nos agrada que le haya gustado el chappy y Jo-Kun lamenta lo de la hemorragia nasal, espero que no hayas perdido mucha sangre jijiji.

_**Inmet: **_Johan: sin duda eres una de las chicas que mas nos adora mira que dejarnos 3 reviews y el primero estaba enorme… ¡ENORME GOKU!!!!! Y si disparo es por que tengo años y años de practica, además de que amo las armas jejeje. En cuanto al manga promete que no revelaras nuestras intimidades a terceros yo no quería hacerlo pero me pagaron mucho (además de que pude estar con Ju-Chan) y por supuesto que las amamos a ti, a iner, a tercero y a grillo-sama así que cuídense y nos vemos.

_**The little-chess--: **_arigato por tu review, la verdad es que Jun ya lo incluí en este chappy y no lo pondré como villano por que tengo planeado algo especial para el muajajajaja. Por lo de Johan pues ya vez como siguió y como se quedo el asunto jijijiji.

_**Vanessa Anderson: **_Johan: tengo el lindo presentimiento de que eres la amiga de Judai-Chan que siempre le deja coments lindos en su metro neh? De ser así me fascina que también te des una vuelta por acá y que te gusten los fics de este chico raro pero que por lo visto escribe cosas del agrado de las señoritas lindas y bellas como tu.

_**Melinyu Andersen Yuki: **_pues te diré que muchas veces he considerado dedicarme profesionalmente a esto de la escritura de historias de talle "BL" sobretodo por que mis amigas no dejan de compararme con Eiri Yuki (gravitation) y Usami-sensei (Junjo romantica). Lamento mucho el retraso, pero espero que haya valido la pena.

_**Natsumi Hikari: **_Johan: miles de veces le he dicho a este chico que las bazookas son geniales, pero parece que esta en contra de la violencia (solo cuando se trata de chicos moes). Por las faltas de ortografía ni te preocupes que nosotros pudimos percibir el amor en tu review. A este wey le va a fascinar el hecho de que te gusta como escribe y aunque Ju-Chan y yo andemos de emos nos da gusto saber que ustedes lo disfrutan.

_**Neko-chan-kawaii-yaoi: **_La verdad no sabes como me hizo sentir tu review ya que se me hizo súper tierno y buena onda que me echaras animo, esa es la fuente de energía de un escritor jijijiji. Me gusta contestar los review por que así como ustedes se toman la molestia de dejarme su comment yo tengo que responderlos por que de no ser por las porras y el amor que me envían no continuaría con esto.

Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews de este chappy, se les agradece a tods el amor y la paciencia con la que nos envían sus adorables comentarios… SIGAN ASI ONEGAI!!!!!!

Johan: esta será la nueva modalidad de contestar los review ya que queremos aprovechar mas espacio en fic (que es lo que están buscando) pero igual no queríamos dejar de contestar sus hermosos coments.

Bueno, eso fue todo por esta ocasión… tengo que dar dos anuncios importantes…

1º Mis otros fics "Sober" y "Por esta vez" estarán temporalmente detenidos ya que como me he enfocado demasiado en este fic no quiero hacer capítulos de baja calidad para los anteriores solo por la falta de reviews que es lo que me motiva a seguir jijiji.

2º El pasado 2 de enero abrí mi metroflog a petición de mi hija y mi onee-san así que si quieren visitarlo les dejo la dirección…

.com/Judai-chan

Johan: esperamos que se den una vuelta y que de ser posible nos firmen ¿neh?

Se cuidan y eso fue todo por hoy… ¡Jo-Kun y Koukin cambio y fuera!!!!

"¿Crees que es fácil ser un bishonen?...

…¡Mírame pero no me toques!!!!!"


End file.
